Sweet Attempts
by Red Sherry
Summary: Dimana Do Kyungsoo terkenal dengan julukan Satansoo dan Kim Jongin adalah murid pindahan baru yang tidak terpengaruh oleh rumor di sekitarnya. Keduanya berakhir saling membenci, terus berkelahi, namun dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal. [KAISOO/YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS**

* * *

.

Semua orang tahu siapa Do Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu terkenal karena tatapan sadis yang ia lemparkan kepada setiap mata yang melihatnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermasalah dengan julukan 'Satansoo' yang seluruh murid berikan padanya. Ia justru senang tidak ada orang yang berani mengganggu atau mendekatinya.

Namun, hal itu mulai berubah sejak satu murid pindahan masuk ke kelasnya.

Kim Jongin.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, Kyungsoo menjadi pelanggan tetap Ruang Kepala Sekolah tiap Rabu siang. Karena Kim Jongin adalah seseorang yang—dengan berbagai cara selalu memancing emosinya naik pada jam pelajaran olahraga.

Misalnya, seperti hari ni.

Kyungsoo duduk di Ruangan Mr. Park dengan luka di sudut kiri bibir, lebam di kedua pipinya, dan pergelangan tangannya yang terkilir. Sedangkan Lelaki berkulit _tan_ di sebelahnya tidak berhenti berdesis saat menyentuh memar di bawah dagunya sendiri.

Mr. Park mendesah bosan mendapati kedua murid ini ada di ruangannya lagi. "Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu, "Dia sengaja menyandungku dengan kakinya."

Pandangan Mr. Park beralih ke Jongin yang menyeringai tipis. "Ah, benarkah? Aku rasa itu karena kaki pendekmu yang kikuk mulai lupa cara berjalan."

Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke arah Jongin, ia menahan keinginannya kuat untuk tidak menendang muka lelaki itu.

"_Airhead_." Gumam Kyungsoo cukup keras agar Jongin bisa mendengarnya.

Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya lalu membalas, "_Prick_."

"_Arsehole._"

"_Cockhead_."

"_Dickbag_."

"_Lameass_."

Mr. Park menggebrak meja hingga kedua murid itu hampir melompat dari kursinya karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengumpulkan kalian di sini hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata kotor di kantorku. Dan Do Kyungsoo," Mr. Park mengacungkan jarinya ke arah lelaki bermata besar di hadapannya, "aku bukan bertanya apa masalah kalian sekarang. Tapi sebab awal kalian mulai selalu berkelahi. Aku tidak segan mengeluarkan hukuman_ skors_ kali ini."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu melirik ke Jongin yang sedang melihatnya sambil bersandar dengan santai.

"Kalian punya waktu satu menit untuk menjawab pertanyaanku." Tandas Mr. Park yang mulai gusar.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya. Jongin melipat kedua tangan di dada, masih belum menghilangkan seringai sombong di wajahnya.

_Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang berani menatap mataku tanpa ketakutan setelahnya_. Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

_Karena dia punya mata yang indah dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya_. Batin Jongin.

_Karena aku mulai benci melihat bagaimana tampannya dia saat mencetak gol ketika sedang bermain bola._

_Karena bibir penuhnya yang sensual makin mengacaukan kosentrasiku saat sedang berada di kelas._

_Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengagguminya dengan benar._

_Karena menggodanya adalah salah satu cara agar dia tahu bahwa aku ada._

Mr. Park yang menangkap keheningan di sekitarnya segera bertanya, "Adakah dari kalian yang sudah menemukan alasannya?"

Jongin mengacungkan tangannya ke udara walaupun hal itu tidak dibutuhkan karena mereka hanya bertiga di ruangan ini.

"_Because he's a selfish pig_." Jawab Jongin ringan.

"_And he's just a cocky bastard, that's why_ Mr. Park." Sahut Kyungsoo yang tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berakhir dengan amukan dari Mr. Park selama dua jam penuh dan hukuman _skors_ selama tiga hari.

Saat keluar dari kantor Mr. Park, Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin ke ruang_ Infirmary_ dan mendorong lelaki itu sampai bertemu dinding di belakangnya.  
Ia menekankan salah satu lengannya ke leher Jongin dengan susah payah karena lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin hanya menyeringai.

"Kamu lebih baik memperbaiki ini semua. Aku tidak mau orang tuaku tahu aku mendapat _skors _akibat perkelahian bodoh karena tingkah konyolmu."

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, "Bukankah kamu yang memukulku duluan?"

"Tapi kamu yang secara sengaja menyulut amarahku."

"Lalu kamu menyalahkaku karena kamu tidak bisa menahan emosimu?"

Kyungsoo menguatkan tekanan lengannya di leher lelaki itu, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu denganku, tapi aku tahu jelas sekarang kenapa aku membencimu."

_Karena kamu membuatku ingin menghilangkan seringai di bibirmu menggunakan bibirku. Aku membayangkan, rasa apa yang akan kukecap ketika aku menciummu?_

"Oh, tenanglah. Sekarang aku punya satu tambahan alasan yang mendorongku untuk terus mempermainkan amarahmu." Sahut Jongin.

_Karena kamu membuatku berpikir untuk menukar posisi kita saat ini agar aku bisa memulai mencari bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuhmu dengan lidahku._

Mereka tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari wajah mereka berada di jarak yang terlalu berbahaya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Jongin meniup bulu matanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, jarak di antara mereka makin menipis.

"Kamu tahu apa yang akan membuatmu lebih marah?" tanya Jongin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu, Jongin membungkuk mendekat lalu berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, "Jika aku menciummu sekarang."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak, namun sebuah senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya. "_Do it_, dan aku bersumpah aku akan mematahkan hidungmu."

"Ah," Jongin meraih lengan Kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat menukar tempat mereka "kamu menantangku?"

Ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepalanya hingga lelaki itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo layaknya singa lapar dan Kyungsoo membalasnya lebih liar lagi. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo lalu menjilatinya seperti permen. Lidah lelaki di depannya mulai menjelahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Ia menangkap lidah Kyungsoo lalu menghisapnya kuat. Kepalan tangan Kyungsoo mengeras merasakan getaran yang menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu ciuman mereka melambat. Seakan sedang menikmati bibir masing-masing. Jongin mengalihkan bibirnya ke garis rahang Kyungsoo, lalu ke lehernya. Ia melepaskan pegangan di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan beralih meraih pinggang lelaki itu agar mereka lebih dekat.

Kyungsoo mencakar punggung Jongin saat lelaki itu menghisap lehernya. Ia menggigit bibir merasakan nafas Jongin kini menggelitik telinganya. Dan desahan akhirnya terdengar ketika Jongin menjilat bagian belakang telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya lumpuh untuk sesaat.

Lelaki di depannya menyeringai lalu kembali berbisik, "_Jackpot_."

Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin lalu menarik lelaki itu kembali dalam ciuman. Lidah dan bibir mereka terus beradu hingga akhirnya mereka terengah.

Saat bibir mereka berhenti bertautan, Kyungsoo segera meninju Jongin kuat tepat di hidungnya yang menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari lelaki itu.

"_Horndog_." Desisnya marah.

Jongin tidak membalas. Ia mengambil tisu untuk menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah, "Aku bertaruh tidak ada orang lain yang pernah mendengarmu mendesah seperti tadi."

Kyungsoo ingin melayangkan tinju keduanya, namun Jongin menangkap tangannya lebih cepat. Ia kembali menjilat bagian belakang telinga Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jongin tertawa puas. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"_See you again in three days, shorty." _Ucap Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "_Don't miss me_."

"_Oh, like hell i will, you bastard_."

Mereka bertatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan. Sebuah senyum melekat di masing-masing wajah kedua lelaki itu.

_Coffee and mint_. _Bibirnya terasa seperti kopi dan mint._ Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

_Belakang telinga_. Jongin mengulang dalam kepalanya. _Ia paling sensitif di bagian belakang telinga._

Saat Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Jongin sekali lagi, ia mendapati lelaki itu juga sedang menatapnya.

"_What_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

Jongin menyeringai kecil, "Hanya ingin memastikan kaki pendekmu berfungsi dengan baik saat ini."

"_Mind your own fucking business, jerk_." Tutup Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan lorong itu.

Jongin tersenyum melihat darah di tisu yang ia genggam. Kyungsoo boleh saja menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Selama mata indah dan bibir penuh itu hanya bisa ia nikmati sendiri, itu tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah.

Setelah menarik tasnya ke bahu, Jongin bersiul di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku nyoba bikin _drabble._

Berharap banget semoga di percobaan pertama ini nggak gagal, karena ini dibuat dalam waktu yang super singkat hehehe.

Sangat ditunggu sekali kritik, saran serta _review_-nya XD

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


	2. ONE

"_The more he smiled, the more I wanted to hate him, and yet it was the very thing that made hating him impossible_."

**― Jamie McGuire**

.

_**Prenote** : Here comes the sequel. Because i love you guys, hope you enjoy the ride :)_

* * *

"_I'm_ Kim Jongin."

Siswa pindahan baru di depan kelas itu tidak membungkuk saat memperkenalkan diri. Ia hanya memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku. Rambutnya berwarna karamel ditata dengan gaya berantakan. Kemeja putihnya dimasukkan secara asal-asalan, serta seringainya.

Tipe seringai dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat yang membuat Kyungsoo segera membenci lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu dalam sekali pandangan.

Begitu angkuh, terlalu percaya diri, menyebalkan,

Dan tampan.

Sangat,_ sangat_ tampan.

Jongin menangkap sepasang mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat ketika ia menyisir ruang kelasnya. Saat Mr. Lee mempersilahkannya duduk, mata itu tidak juga beralih darinya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke bangku di belakang pemilik mata itu. Namun, ia terkejut ketika lelaki itu sengaja mengeluarkan sedikit kakinya dari meja yang membuat Jongin terjatuh.

"Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Segera minta maaf." Teriak Mr. Lee.

Jongin melihat lelaki itu menahan tawa. Ia berdiri di hadapan Jongin lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"_I'm not sorry_." Ucap lelaki itu dengan kata '_not_' yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

Jongin menyeringai. Ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo kuat hingga lelaki itu berdesis.

"Oh, apa itu sakit? _I'm not sorry too_." Balas Jongin menirukan Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya.

Akan tetapi pandangan mata mereka tidak terputus. Di saat ia melihat sorot kemarahan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru merasakan ada dentuman aneh dalam dadanya, ia membalas tatapan itu sedang pikirannya menggumam dalam ketertarikan.

_Target locked._

Itu adalah hari dimana Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin mendeklarasikan perang di antara mereka.

.

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS [i]**

* * *

.

Kyungsoo menendang benda apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Ia benci Kim Jongin.

Ia membenci Kim Jongin sampai ke seluruh sum-sum tulangnya.

Gara-gara lelaki itu, Kyungsoo terpaksa memalsukan nomor telepon rumahnya agar tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun mengenai hukuman _skors_-nya. Ia bahkan berbohong pada orang tuanya dengan berpura-pura berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo menyesali semuanya. Ia berjalan tanpa arah tujuan sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Hari ini adalah masa terakhir _skors_-nya. Kyungsoo telah melewati hari pertama dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sebuah taman, mengisi teka-teki silang seperti orang bodoh. Hari kedua tidak jauh lebih baik. Ia mengunjungi perpustakaan umum hanya untuk tertidur di atas meja dan diusir dua jam kemudian.

Kyungsoo berharap Kim Jongin dikutuk di dasar neraka yang paling dalam.

Ia memasukkan _blazer_ seragamnya dengan paksa ke dalam ransel, membuka dasi yang menggantung di lehernya serta melepas ikat pinggangnya. Ketika ia meneruskan langkah kakinya, Kyungsoo mendengar deru halus mobil yang melambat. Sebuah Ford Mustang V6 Coupe berwarna _deep impact blue_ mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyungsoo tidak perlu memeriksa dua kali untuk mengenali dengan jelas siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Butuh tumpangan, _Shorty_?"

_God bless you, universe_ karena mengirimkan Kim Jongin sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan harapan agar lelaki itu dibakar hidup-hidup.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap berdiam di tempatnya.

Jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya lebih rendah lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Kamu tidak tahu mau kemana, kan?"

"Dan tebak siapa yang membuatku terjebak dalam situasi ini?"

Jongin tergelak, "Seorang pria dengan paras sempurna yang kamu coba patahkan hidungnya?"

_Oh, sifat itu. Benar-benar kepercayaan diri yang melebihi kapasitas manusia biasa._

"Ayolah. Lagipula punya seorang teman untuk sarapan akan lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri."

"Bermimpilah yang banyak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menemani manusia sialan sepertimu."

Jongin mencengkram tangan di dadanya, seperti _gesture_ ketika orang terserang sakit jantung.

"_Always so mean_. Kamu membuat hatiku terluka." Lelaki itu tertawa dengan mulut lebar yang membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam lengkung menggemaskan hingga Kyungsoo mengutuk.

_Handsome fucker._

Jika Kyungsoo merubah pikirannya, itu jelas bukan karena ia ingin berdekatan dengan Jongin. Bukan juga karena lelaki itu begitu menarik mengenakan kaus putih polos dan kemeja _navy_ berpola kotak-kotak yang terikat di pinggangnya. Bukan juga karena wajah bangun tidur Jongin yang tampak polos membuat Kyungsoo ingin berlama-lama memandangnya.

Bukan, bukan, bukan.

Ia hanya putus asa, juga lapar. Itu adalah alasan yang dibuat Kyungsoo**—**atau lebih tepatnya dibuat-buat dalam kepalanya ketika ia akhirnya duduk di bangku depan sebelah kursi kemudi.

"Nah, tidak sulit kan?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan seringai nakal tergambar di bibirnya.

Ketika melihat itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memukul wajah Jongin atau melompat ke pangkuannya.

* * *

"_Seriously_? _Fried chicken for breakfast_?" Kyungsoo memandang heran ke _bucket_ di hadapannya.

Jongin berdecak, "Jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Aku membelinya dengan uangku, kamu hanya perlu memakannya."

Jongin mengambil satu potongan ayam dan mengunyahnya cepat. Kyungsoo bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dahi dan alisnya berkerut sedang wajahnya seperti sedang menimbang keputusan yang berhubungan dengan rahasia negara.

"Aku tidak sedang meracunimu,_ Shorty_."

"Kalimat itu justru membuatku menaruh curiga padamu saat ini."

Namun, akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah dan ikut makan bersamanya.

Jongin harus akui ini adalah pertama kali mereka bisa bercakap tanpa harus berkelahi. Di masa awal ia pindah, teman-teman barunya mengingatkan Jongin agar wasapada dengan Kyungsoo karena tatapannya yang seperti ingin menghanguskan siapa saja. Jongin hanya bisa tertawa.

Bagaimana mungkin lelaki dengan mata paling menawan ini bisa dikategorikan mematikan?

Jongin bahkan pernah mendapat satu pukulan di kepala dari Yifan saat ia menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat sepulang sekolah. Jongin ingat, ia sedang berjalan ke parkiran mobil dan tidak sengaja menangkap Kyungsoo sedang beradu pandang dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" bentak Kyungsoo saat itu, hingga membuat bibir anak kecil di hadapannya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Menangislah, anak cengeng. Apa yang kamu tunggu?" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan senyum sinis dan tatapan mengancam. Jongin yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa berteriak_ awww, cuuuteee! _seperti gadis remaja dalam hati.

Yifan yang mendengarkan ceritanya memandang kesal, "Kamu pasti sudah gila. Tidak ada yang lucu dari membuat anak kecil menangis."

Oh, tapi bagi Jongin justru itu yang menarik dari Kyungsoo. Karena lelaki itu berbeda dari yang lain.

Maka sejak hari itu, ia makin sering menggoda Kyungsoo. Memasukkan garam ke dalam minuman Kyungsoo, mengganti kopi yang Kyungsoo pesan menjadi larutan kecap, sengaja melempar bola basket ke arah Kyungsoo, mengejek bagaimana kikuknya dia ketika berhadapan dengan gawang, menyandungnya, memukulnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Jika ditanya apakah ego yang membuatnya tidak mengakui bahwa ia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan tegas menjawab, bukan. Karena ia tahu, perhatian Kyungsoo tidak akan beralih padanya dengan hal klise yang biasa.

Dan Jongin harus berbangga hati karena tebakannya benar.

Kyungsoo mulai membalas semua perlakuannya. Lelaki itu merekatkan ransel Jongin ke bangku dengan _super glue_, menaburkan obat pencahar ke makan siangnya, dan mereka mulai berkelahi.

Banyak sekali berkelahi.

Hingga lama kelamaan, mereka punya nama panggilan khusus untuk masing-masing.

Jongin memanggilnya Do Kyung _Short_ dan Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan Kim _Junk_ In.

"Oh, astaga. Apa kamu benar-benar meracuni ini?" tanya Kyungsoo panik saat ia melihat Jongin berhenti mengunyah.

Jongin tergelak. Jika Yifan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini dan masih tidak mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo _cute_, pasti ada yang salah dengan cara kerja otaknya.

"Coba tebak."

Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Ia bersiap untuk memuntahkan makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"_No_. Idiot." Jongin dengan cepat menahan Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"_You better be serious_, Junk In. Atau aku akan memotong penismu dan membuatnya sebagai gantungan kunci."

_See? How sweet he is._

"Aku serius." Jongin mengambil satu potongan lagi untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana jika kita buat peraturan? Tidak boleh ada kekerasan fisik antara kita selama hari ini."

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan hari ini?" Kyungsoo tertawa sarkastik, "Kamu pikir aku akan terus bersamamu selama satu hari penuh?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan dagu ke kepalan tangannya dan menunggu. Karena Kyungsoo harusnya tahu ia hanya punya dua pilihan; menuruti Jongin atau kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai jam pulang sekolah selesai.

"_Shit. I hate you_."

**_Bingo!_**

"Aku akan menyimpulkan itu sebagai tanda persetujuan."

"_Bonehead_."

"_But handsome_."

"_Evil scum_."

"_But handsome_."

"_Goat turd_."

"_Buuuut? Handsome_."

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang terus berbisik mengeluarkan makian. Ia tertawa geli.

"Ah, karena ada kamu di sini, aku jadi punya ide bagus."

Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Habiskan makananmu. _I'm craving for_ Cognac."

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat yang ia segera sesali setelahnya, "_I like_ Cognac."

* * *

Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak menyetujui Jongin. Ia seharusnya lebih memilih berjalan sendiri daripada mengikuti lelaki ini. Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu depan.

"_Junk_ In, kita belum 20 tahun." Desisnya gelisah.

Lelaki di depannya justru tersenyum licik, "Karena itu aku bilang aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam mencuri apapun."

"_What_? Mencuri? _Shorty_, aku punya banyak uang. Untuk apa merendahkan harga diriku dengan tindakan semacam itu?"

Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya, "Aku yakin kamu akan bisa mengikuti ketika aku sudah mulai bicara." Ia melihat sorot keraguan di mata Kyungsoo. "Nah, untuk sekarang, pasang senyum dan berhentilah jadi pengecut."

Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan desahan yang panjang, akhirnya Kyungsoo menurunkan kekhawatirannya.

Mereka memasuki salah satu _Liquor Store_ kecil. Rak-rak tinggi berjajar di dalamnya dengan susunan yang rapi. Ada bau khas alkohol tercium di toko berlantai kayu itu. Beberapa _refrigator_ berdiri dengan embun es yang menampilkan botol-botol_ Beer_ dingin berbagai merk. Jongin membawanya ke _counter_ toko itu yang terbuat dari_ barrel-barrel wine_ kosong.

"Bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu aku tahu kamu belum cukup umur." Sapa pegawai di balik _counter_.

Jongin melirik ke papan nama bertuliskan 'Lay' di dada lelaki itu.

"Oh, ayolah aku hanya kekurangan tiga tahun." Sahut Jongin.

"_No_. Pulanglah, usahamu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung depannya. Jongin meyakinkan Lay dengan berbagai macam bujukan sampai sogokan. Akan tetapi, Lay tetap tidak goyah.

"Oh, baiklah." Desah Jongin dengan nada kecewa. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahu Lay yang tidak lagi tegang. Ia sudah bersiap menarik Jongin keluar. Namun, lelaki itu menahannya.

"_So_, Lay, _tell me_," Jongin melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. "apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang homoseksual?"

"_Excuse me_?" Lelaki itu bersedekap, tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ya, homoseksual. _Gay_. _Boy and boy relationship_?"

"_Gross_." Sergah Lay cepat.

"_Good_!" Pekik Jongin riang, "Karena aku dan kekasihku akan mulai melakukan hal yang kamu pikir menjijikan jika kamu tidak memberikan apa yang kami mau."

Lay dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata melebar.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan lelucon bodoh semacam itu."

"Oh, kamu pikir kita sedang melucu?"

Sorot mata Lay berubah ngeri ketika melihat Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Mari gunakan mulut manismu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna, _Shorty_." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo sebelum melumat bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo bohong jika ia tidak tertarik dengan tindakan bodoh Jongin.

Tubuhnya seperti menyala dengan ketegangan, kegembiraan, serta rasa was-was yang justru membuat keberaniannya meningkat. Ia menyukai hal-hal gila seperti ini.

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin, mengeratkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi, dan mencengkram rambut Jongin kuat.

"Percaya sekarang?" tanya Jongin yang melihat Lay masih belum mentuntaskan rasa terkejutnya.

"T-Tidak. Kamu tetap tidak boleh-"

"_Fine_." Potong Jongin segera.

Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke pantat Kyungsoo lalu meremasnya. Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"_Baby, don't_. Kamu tahu aku tidak tahan jika kamu melakukan itu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara separau mungkin.

Jongin menyembunyikan senyum, mengetahui Kyungsoo telah beradaptasi dengan rencananya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya di sini, kalau kamu mau." Balas Jongin sambil menelusuri bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo menarik ujung kaus Jongin mendekat dan membawa bibir mereka kembali dalam ciuman. Tangan Jongin tidak berhenti menjelajahi tubuh lelaki di depannya. Mereka mengeluarkan desahan yang sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin.

"OKAY, OKAY! APA YANG KALIAN MAU?" Teriak Lay yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu.

Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan Jongin menjawab, "Hardy V.S.O.P Organic," Ia mengeluarkan kartu debet dari dompetnya, "_please_."

* * *

Setelah membeli satu kotak _chocolate truffle_, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Di dalam mobil mereka tidak berhenti tertawa mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika pegawai itu juga gay?" Kyungsoo membuntuti Jongin masuk ke ruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Oh,_ please Shorty_, bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada orang berciuman seperti kita tadi? Kamu juga pasti ingin menghentikannya."

Jongin menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"_You're a crazy dipshit, do you know that_?"

"_But still, handsome, righ_t?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

Ia menemukan bahwa mengobrol dengan seseorang ternyata bisa menyenangkan. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa terakhir kali ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa menjadi penyendiri adalah hal yang paling sesuai untuknya.

"Apa kamu sering melakukan trik yang sama?"

Kyungsoo merasakan detak jantungnya berubah cepat ketika menanyakan itu. Dan ia segera ingin menariknya kembali. Ia takut yang akan dikatakan Jongin selanjutnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin pendek tapi cukup membuat hati Kyungsoo menyusut seperti balon yang kehilangan udara.

"Cemburu?" Goda Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo berubah diam.

"_N-no_! _Stupid_."

Tapi Jongin bisa mendengar tawa Kyungsoo yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kamu cemburu!" Jeritnya senang.

Kyungsoo terus mengingkarinya dengan banyak cacian yang mendorong tawa Jongin lebih keras lagi.

Kyungsoo mengutuk betapa dungu dirinya. Tentu saja Jongin bisa melakukannya dengan siapa saja. Ia benci mengapa Kim Jongin diciptakan seperti sebuah magnet yang menarik banyak orang. Hanya dalam tiga bulan kepindahan lelaki itu, ia sudah dikenal oleh seluruh siswa sekolah. Para gadis selalu mengerumuninya kapan saja Jongin sedang berada di loker. Jongin juga selalu duduk dengan kalangan anak populer seperti Yifan, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, dan beberapa nama yang Kyungsoo tidak pedulikan.

"Aku bercanda." Cetus Jongin tiba-tiba, "Aku biasanya meminta temanku, Minseok, untuk membelinya karena dia sudah cukup umur.

"Aku tetap tidak peduli." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengiggit bibir untuk menghentikan senyumnya, berharap Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

Namun, dalam diam ternyata Jongin selalu sadar apa saja tindakan bodoh Kyungsoo.

Jongin sadar Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ketika ia sedang bermain bola. Ia bisa melihat lelaki itu menunduk sambil tersenyum dari pinggir lapangan tiap kali ia berhasil mencetak gol.

Jongin juga sadar bagaimana kekhawatiran Kyungsoo melihat luka di wajah Jongin sesaat setelah mereka berkelahi. Dan Jongin harus mengakui ia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo.

Akan tetapi yang membuat Jongin akhirnya tahu bahwa perasaan Kyungsoo padanya bukan sekedar benci adalah, karena ia sadar yang membuat para gadis berhenti menghimpitnya di loker ialah Kyungsoo. Hal itu sempat membuatnya heran. Biasanya, satu gerombolan gadis menahannya hanya untuk mendengarkan lelucon-lelucon bodoh Jongin**—**tentu saja dengan beberapa rayuan tersirat. Namun tanpa sebab, suatu siang ia tidak menangkap satupun gadis yang berusaha menghampirinya. Jongin membawa topik itu ke percakapan meja makan siangnya.

Dan ia lebih dari terkejut saat Junmyeon memberinya tatapan heran sambil berkata, "Kamu tidak tahu?" Lelaki itu bertukar pandang dengan Yifan dan Baekhyun. "_It's_ Satansoo."

Lidah Jongin hampir tergigit mendengar itu. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun meneruskan sambil berbisik, "Satansoo melempar tatapan mematikannya ke tiap gadis yang mendekatimu."

Jongin mendengus, "Kalian sedang bercanda, kan?"

Yifan memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil beberapa potong_ cracker_ lalu mengunyahnya pelan, "Jongin, berhentilah bermain-main dengannya. Dia bisa membunuhmu tanpa kamu sadari kapan."

"Yifan benar, Jongin. Hentikan sebelum ini bertambah parah." Bisik Baekhyun lagi.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia hanya orang biasa. Kenapa kalian begitu takut padanya?" Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Dan kenapa kamu terus berbisik? Tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu di tempat seramai ini."

Baekhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jongin kuat. "Karena dia adalah satan, Jongin. Kamu tidak akan tahu kapan dia sedang bersembunyi, mungkin dalam kegelapan, mencuri dengar, merencenakan untuk memakan jiwamu pelan-pelan, lalu-"

"_Stop it_." Potong Jongin. "Aku rasa kamu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol."

Mulut mereka segera terkunci rapat ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke kafetaria, membuat hampir semua isi ruangan itu menelan ludah. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dengan kaki kecilnya yang mengingatkan ia pada seekor _penguin_.

Ia tidak habis pikir bagian menakutkan mana dari lelaki itu yang dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_So_, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membawa Jongin kembali dari lamunannya. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Masih banyak waktu yang harus dibuang sampai jam pulang sekolah usai.

"_Video games_? Aku ingin tahu apa cara kerja jarimu sama kikuknya dengan kaki pendekmu."

"Oh, _my God_. Kamu tidak bisa berhenti menjadi menyebalkan barang sebentar saja, ya?"

"Hey! Kamu tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Kamu selalu membuatku mengambil kesimpulan sendiri."

"Dan setelah tahu semua itu, kamu masih saja meneruskan obrolan denganku. Manusia idiot."

"Jangan lupakan bahwa manusia idiot ini sedang berlaku baik padamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus pendek, "Perlakuanmu ini justru membuatku ingin menghajarmu."

"Bukankah biasanya kamu berakhir dengan luka yang lebih banyak dariku?" Jongin menyilangkan kaki sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu sekarang."

"_Nope. Can't do it, Shorty_. Kita sudah punya peraturan."

"Oh, apa kamu ingat aku tidak pernah menyutujui secara langsung mengenai peraturan itu?"

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Do Kyungsoo memang luar biasa keras kepala. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membalas lelaki itu.

"Apa kamu berusaha mengalihkan konsentrasiku ke topik lain untuk menutupi buruknya permainan _game_-mu?"

"Kamu," Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Jongin, "akan menyesali semua perkataanmu."

"Ancamanmu tumpul tanpa bukti, Kyung _Short_. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Jongin mengambil _console controller_-nya. Setelah berargumen panjang tentang game apa yang akan mereka mainkan (Jongin menyarankan FIFA Soccer 14 tapi Kyungsoo menyebutnya _nerd_, Kyungsoo memilih Call of Duty tapi Jongin mengatakan seleranya sama seperti anak umur 10 tahun, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya) akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada Forza Horizon.

_Console_ sudah di set, sekotak _chocolate truffle_ menunggu manis di atas meja, gelas dengan tangkai sedang telah disiapkan untuk dua orang, serta satu botol Cognac yang Jongin beli membuat semuanya sempurna.

"Siapapun yang kalah, harus meminum satu _shot_. Setuju?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bersiaplah menjadi sangat, sangat mabuk, _Junk_ In."

Bunyi tombol _controller_ serta deru mobil dari _speaker_ mewarnai ruang tengah itu setelahnya. Ada banyak kata kotor melayang setiap mereka berhasil saling mendahului. Bahu mereka berbenturan untuk mengacaukan kosentrasi satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suara paling kencang ketika ia mencapai garis _finish_. Jongin bersandar malas di sofanya. Kyungsoo menuang Cognac di depan Jongin ke gelas lalu menyodorkannya ke lelaki itu.

"Ini baru permulaan." Ujarnya senang.

Jongin menyambar gelas di tangan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan kotak coklat di meja itu lalu memilih salah satunya.

"Cognac, paling sesuai dengan _chocolate truffle_. Kamu pernah mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia melihat Jongin memasukkan potongan _chocolate truffle_ ke dalam mulutnya. Balutan bubuk cocoa di coklat itu tertinggal di bibir Jongin dan jarinya. Lelaki itu menyapu bubuk yang tersisa di bibirnya menggunakan lidah, kemudian menjilat jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Mata Jongin tersorot tajam ke arah Kyungsoo, ia meneruskan jilatan ke ibu jarinya sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut dan berhenti. Lalu, Jongin menyeringai kecil.

Kyungsoo menduga apa yang dilakukan oleh lembaga sensor sampai mereka bisa membiarkan satu Film Porno berjalan semacam lelaki ini bebas berkeliaran.

Kim Jongin seharusnya menjadi barang ilegal.

Jongin yang melihat perubahan suasana di antara mereka mengambil satu _truffle_ lagi, lalu menempelkannya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Lelaki di sebelahnya berkedip cepat sebelum membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo mengecap coklat lumer, bubuk cocoa yang pahit, sedikit rasa kacang di dalam lidahnya, serta jari Jongin yang mengusap bibirnya lembut. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas karena debaran dalam dadanya berubah kacau. Ia merasakan bibir Jongin di cuping telinganya.

Kemudian, lelaki itu berbisik dengan suara dalam yang parau. "Membayangkan sesuatu?"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia segera menyikut perut Jongin keras.

"Yah! Kita sudah punya perjanjian." Teriak lelaki itu gusar.

Kyungsoo menyeringai sinis, "Kamu pikir aku adalah orang yang menepati janji?"

Kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, mereka berdua kini berguling di atas karpet bercorak zebra di lantai ruang tengah itu. Kyungsoo menindih Jongin dan mencekik lehernya. Dengan segala tenaga yang ada, Jongin meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha melepas cengkraman Jongin. Posisi berpindah dengan cepat. Jongin kini berada di atas Kyungsoo, dan menahan kedua lengan Kyungsoo di samping kepala lelaki itu.

"Jangan lupakan perbedaan kekuatan di antara kita, _Shorty_. Aku bisa membuatmu babak belur sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin, namun perkataan Jongin benar. Perbedaan postur tubuh di antara mereka membuatnya kesulitan.

"_Then do it, jackass_!" Jerit Kyungsoo marah.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang mengernyitkan dahi. Alis lelaki itu berkerut dan bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Ia menatap Jongin dengan penuh ancaman. Dan apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini hanyalah, _cute cute cute!_

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Ah, menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah marahmu yang seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Mencari celah agar ia bisa menggulingkan Jongin. Tapi Jongin menekankan tubuhnya ke paha Kyungsoo lebih keras lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar?"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku sekarang juga." Sambar Kyungsoo cepat. Ia baru menyadari Jongin makin bergeser ke atas, mendekati sesuatu di bawah perutnya.

"Hmmmm," Jongin berpura-pura berpikir, "bagaimana dengan tidak?"

"_Fuck_." Kyungsoo berdesis merasakan celananya mulai sesak.

Jongin yang mengetahui itu tergelak. Ia membungkuk hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Bibirnya kini menjilati bagian belakang telinga Kyungsoo. Lelaki di bawahnya mengerang sambil terus memberontak.

"Sssht." Bisik Jongin, "_Just enjoy it, baby_." Jongin mulai menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh keduanya panas dilalap gairah.

"_Don't you dare_, Kim Jongin! Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuh-" Kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong karena Jongin mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman panas dan kasar.

"Kamu menginginkan ini, kan?" tanya Jongin sambil meneruskan pagutannya ke bibir bawah Kyungsoo. "Katakan."

"_No, you faggot_! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Tapi Jongin justru terbahak. "Kamu yakin?" Ia menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya lagi dan Kyungsoo mendesah putus asa.

"Y-Ya."

"Ah, tapi benda di dalam celanamu mengatakan sebaliknya."

Ini tidak akan berakhir. Jongin akan terus menggodanya sampai Kyungsoo mau mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan Jongin. Kyungsoo menelan ludah ketika melihat mata Jongin yang penuh nafsu saat itu. Ada beberapa peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Seringai dari bibir lelaki itu tidak behenti terpasang.

"Berubah pikiran?"

Oh, dan suaranya yang berubah turun beberapa oktaf dengan sedikit serak menggantung membuat kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri.

_Sexy bastard_.

Tapi Kyungsoo punya cara lain untuk membalik keadaan. Ia menarik pinggulnya ke atas hingga milik mereka kembali bergesekan. Jongin memejamkan matanya kuat, sedang Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan itu jika kita ada dalam situasi yang sama?"

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Jongin membalas, "Situasi yang sama katamu? Apa kamu tidak sadar, aku sedang mendominasi di sini?"

_Oh, terkutuklah Kim Jongin sampai semua keturunannya._

"_What do you want_?" Kyungsoo berdesis menantang.

Jongin menyeringai. Ia tidak sadar genggamannya ke pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo melemah. Mengetahui kesempatan itu Kyungsoo segera menghentakkan tangannya hingga Jongin terjembab. Ia menarik kerah kaus Jongin lalu membawa Jongin ke atas sofa.

"Kamu belum melakukan hukumanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk di pangkuan Jongin, menahan kedua pahanya sampai lelaki itu diam.

Ia mengambil gelas berisi alkohol di meja lalu dengan paksa meminumkannya ke Jongin. Minuman itu tidak masuk secara sempurna ke mulut Jongin hingga menghasilkan tetesan yang mengalir dari bibir Jongin sampai ke lehernya. Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pengaruh gairah sebelumnya, menjilati semua tetesan itu tanpa tersisa.

Ia menggerakkan lidahnya di antara leher Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mendesah sambil menarik nafas panjang. Jongin mencengkram pinggang Kyungsoo kuat mengumpat _damn it, damn it_ berulang dalam kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo menghisap lehernya.

"Apa kamu akan terus diam seperti orang idiot?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada marah.

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo mendekat, menggigit bibir lelaki itu dan berbisik, "_You messed with the wrong guy, darling_."

Lalu, seperti sebuah kompetisi mereka membuka pakaian satu sama lain. Beradu siapa yang lebih cepat menelanjangi lawannya, dengan Cognac dan coklat yang terus mereka sisipkan di antara ciuman mereka. Bibir Jongin berpindah menulusuri leher hingga dada Kyungsoo, mengumpulkan erangan lelaki itu. Jongin menarik dirinya sebentar untuk mengagumi banyak jejak yang ia tinggalkan di kulit putih Kyungsoo.

"_I'm gonna fuck you senseless, right here and right now_. Kamu tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk keesokan harinya."

Seluruh badan Kyungsoo panas mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Jongin. "_Damn, you should_. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk sesuatu yang percuma."

"_Good_. Bersiaplah."

Dalam kejadian cepat setelah banyak makian dilontarkan dari bibir keduanya sedang tangan Jongin tidak berhenti bekerja, Jongin merasakan miliknya berada di dalam Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tanggung membuat lelaki itu berteriak karena ia benar-benar menghujam Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan. Keduanya larut dalam tiap gerakan, memuja tubuh satu sama lain dengan umpatan.

Mereka tidak bisa menebak mana yang lebih memabukkan; Alkohol yang mereka minum atau tiap gelora dari tubuh mereka.

Saat Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya sudah hampir di puncak dan Jongin mengigigit bibir karena merasakan hal yang sama, ia mendengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Namun, Jongin tidak mempedulikannya. Ia mentuntaskan gejolak di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan milik Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya hingga mereka berteriak bersamaan.

Jongin terengah dengan Kyungsoo yang terkulai di dadanya. Bel pintu depannya masih berbunyi sampai Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia mengambil kaus hanya untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu itu.

Di hadapannya seorang lelaki bergaris rahang runcing yang ia kenali sebagai penghuni kamar sebelah menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Bisakah kalian menurunkan volume suara kalian?" Ia sedikit tercekat menyadari Jongin yang masih telanjang.

"Oh," Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofanya. "Kami sudah selesai. Tenanglah."

"O-Okay." Lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menutupi mukanya yang setengah memerah karena membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar itu.

Ia kembali terhenti saat Jongin berteriak dari depan pintu, "Tapi mungkin nanti malam kamu akan mendengarnya lagi."

Sebelum ia sempat mencerna apa yang dimaksud Jongin, ia melihat pintu apartemen itu sudah ditutup.

* * *

Ketiga teman Jongin menatapnya penuh rasa terkejut. Junmyeon masih berusaha menyeka sisa jus jeruk yang baru saja ia semburkan ke meja itu. Yifan dan Baekhyun berpegangan erat seakan dunia baru saja runtuh di depan mata mereka. Sedangkan Jongin menyeruput _yoghurt_ dinginnya santai.

"Y-_You_... _You what_?!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi.

Jongin tergelak, "Kalian tidak percaya? Apa kalian tidak melihat ia berjalan seperti bebek seharian ini?"

Ia akhirnya kembali ke rutinitas sekolahnya setelah _skors_-nya berakhir. Jongin tidak sabar menunggu jam pelajaran berikutnya dimana ia punya jadwal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja merangkum apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya kepada teman-temannya dalam satu kalimat pendek, "_Guess what. I've fucked Satansoo yesterday. Twice_."

"Oh, astaga. Ini adalah kiamat untukmu Kim Jongin. Kamu lebih baik mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu sekarang." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"_Relax_. Sudah kubilang kan dia tidak berbahaya? Ah, kamu harus tahu bagaimana ia mendesah kemarin."

"Ew. Ew. _Just_ ew, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin tahu detailnya." Yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha menghapus bayangan kotor di otaknya.

"_What the hell were you thinking_?" Sela Junmyeon sambil merebut _yoghurt_ di tangan Jongin. Membenci bagaimana lelaki itu terlihat sangat santai setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Errr... bagaimana dia sangat menggoda hingga aku ingin memasukkan-"

"_Oh my God_!" Sergah Baekhyun yang sudah menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Hey, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon!" Ucap Jongin membela dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon memijat dahi mengetahui rendahnya tingkat kewarasan Jongin.

"Dia di sini, dia di sini." Rutuk Yifan cepat saat melihat Kyungsoo membawa nampan kosong bersiap untuk makan siang.

Pandangan Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masih berjalan limbung. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati empat pasang mata yang melekat ke arahnya. Tiga pasang di antaranya segera membuang muka, berpura-pura bicara dengan mimik panik, sedang satu sisanya berjalan mendekat, melihat Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis terpulas di bibirnya.

"Butuh bantuan untuk berjalan?" sindir lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo berdecak. Ia membalikkan badannya, membalas tatapan Jongin dengan sorot paling menantang, "Kamu bangga hanya membuatku kesulitan berjalan? Aku kira kamu akan membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa melangkah."

Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya karena kalimat itu. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo memantul di atas pangkuannya kemarin membuat pelipisnya berkeringat.

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan? Kamu sedang menantangku?" Jongin tertawa sinis dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku, memainkan kunci mobil untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengakui jika kesempatan itu terbuka, ia tidak segan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan meminta Jongin untuk menghujamnya lebih keras daripada kemarin.

_Sial. Sejak kapan pikirannya jadi sekotor ini?_

Mengabaikan Jongin yang menunggu jawabannya, Kyungsoo justru menyodorkan nampannya pada penjaga kafetaria itu. Ia menerima nasi, _seokbakji_, kentang panggang dengan parmesan, dan udang goreng tepung. Kyungsoo mengambil tambahan satu_ dessert_ puding mangga dengan fla vanila. Mendadak, sebuah ide muncul di dalam kepalanya. Ia mencolek sedikit fla di puding itu lalu memandang Jongin yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo menjilat fla di jarinya, memainkannya dalam gerakan memutar dan sedikit mengeluarkan lidah untuk menggoda lelaki itu.

Jongin menelan ludah, matanya melebar dengan ukuran yang ia pikir mustahil sebelumnya.

_Hell shit. Do Kyungsoo is the hottest beast alive._

Kyungsoo merasa lebih dari puas dengan reaksi Jongin saat ini.

Ia lalu berjinjit, membuat bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Jongin, sebelum berbisik, "Membayangkan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan satu tamparan keras di pantat Jongin dan lelaki itu membeku tak bergerak. Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar menggema setelahnya.

_Oh, how the taste of revenge is always, always, so sweet._

* * *

Kyungsoo bersiap untuk kelas berikutnya dengan wajah cerah. Ia masih menyimpan wajah bodoh Jongin di kafetaria tadi dalam memorinya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman di tali ranselnya sambil memasuki ruang kelas. Ia tidak heran menemukan Jongin sudah berada di dalamnya, duduk di atas salah satu meja dengan tangan terlipat di dada, sesekali tertawa dengan Junmyeon yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil bangku yang paling jauh dari Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan buku Matematikanya dari dalam ransel, mencoba membaca bab yang akan dipelajari untuk hari ini. Sebagai seorang siswa, Kyungsoo merupakan anak yang rajin. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri, membaca ulang materi yang disampaikan tiap harinya, dan menduduki peringkat pararel atas dari seluruh siswa sekolah itu.

"Hey, Seulgi. Bisakah kita berpindah tempat duduk?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang mendapati Jongin yang sedang membungkuk dengan wajah terlalu dekat dengan Seulgi.

"_Please, pretty eyes_." Mohon Jongin sambil meraih dagu gadis itu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Seulgi yang bersemu ketika ia akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

"_Thankyou, princess_."

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat mengetahui Jongin kini duduk di belakangnya. Tapi lelaki itu menahan bahu Kyungsoo agar tetap duduk.

"Kamu tidak berpikir bisa lepas begitu saja setelah kejadian tadi, kan?" Ujar Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat membalas karena suara decit kursi dan langkah terburu-buru terdengar ketika Ms. Im masuk ke ruang kelas mereka.

"_Just wait, Shorty. I'm in charge right now_." Bisik Jongin kemudian.

Pelajaran itu dimulai dengan Ms. Im yang menjelaskan mengenai prinsip aljabar dan penggunaannya. Kyungsoo menggoreskan beberapa catatan ke dalam bukunya. Melingkari bagian penting agar lebih mudah ditemukan ketika ia membaca ulang nanti. Ms. Im memberi lima soal latihan dengan kesulitan yang bertingkat. Ia menawarkan ke siswa dalam kelas itu untuk mengerjakannya ke depan. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah menemukan semua jawabannya, ia bukanlah tipe yang suka unjuk diri.

"Oh, Kyungsoo! Kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya?" Teriak Jongin dengan sengaja.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menghabisi Jongin dengan matanya dan membunuh Jongin berkali-kali dalam kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu silahkan tuliskan jawabanmu di depan Kyungsoo-ssi." Kata Ms. Im ramah.

Kyungsoo memberi anggukan pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin rencanakan. Karena Jongin harusnya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan di atas papan tulis itu. Saat Kyungsoo telah mengambil beberapa langkah, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada yang salah Kyungsoo-ssi? Cara berjalanmu sedikit aneh hari ini." tanya Ms. Im khawatir.

Kim _sack of shit_ Jong _fucking_ In.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin yang meredam tawanya. Ms. Im menatapnya penuh perhatian sedang Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja, Ms. Im." Kyungsoo mencoba berjalan lagi dengan senormal mungkin, menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya, ya. Ms. Im. Saya-"

"_He's not alright_." Potong Jongin. Seisi kelas kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki itu. "Sesuatu terjadi padanya kemarin. Benar kan, Kyungsoo?"

_Oh. My. Frickin. God. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? _Benak Kyungsoo berteriak panik.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Saya-Saya-" _Damn you,_ _Kim Jongin_. _Damn you_. "Sa-"

"Dia terkena ambeien." Sela Jongin cepat.

Warna di wajah Kyungsoo seperti terkuras saat mendengarnya. Ia berubah pucat pasi sementara ruang kelas itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi tawa yang menggaung. Ia bahkan melihat Ms. Im menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya keras.

Ia bersumpah akan menggantung kepala Jongin di aula sekolah mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo membalas Jongin keesokan harinya (Walaupun kemarin ia sudah memukul Jongin hingga bibir lelaki itu sobek, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir _meh, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat semuanya sepadan_). Ia menyemprotkan pistol air ke bagian depan celana lelaki itu saat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berteriak, "Oh, Tuhan apa kamu memuaskan dirimu sendiri di siang bolong, Jongin?" hingga siswa di sekitar mereka terkikik dan sebagian lainnya memberi pandangan jijik.

Jongin tidak tinggal diam. Ia memasukkan kondom pada ransel Kyungsoo di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Jongin sudah tahu akan ada pemeriksaan reguler yang diadakan oleh Mr. Park hari ini.

Para guru dipersiapkan untuk masuk ke tiap kelas dan menggeledah isi ransel semua siswa. Dan benar saja, salah satu guru terkejut menemukan apa yang ada di dalam ransel Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, bisa jelaskan apa ini?"

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar melihat benda yang sedang diperlihatkan Mr. Lee kepadanya.

"Dia hanya bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, Mr. Lee." Sahut Jongin dengan senyum puas.

Mr. Lee segera meminta Jongin untuk diam. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk tanpa berkata apapun hingga Jongin hampir merasa bersalah.

_Hampir._

Saat Mr. Lee melanjutkan penggeledahan ke ransel Jongin**—**setelah memberi hukuman detensi ke Kyungsoo yang dimulai dari hari ini Jongin melihat Kyungsoo memasang seringai licik ke arahnya.

Jongin menduga-duga mengapa lelaki itu berubah ceria. Dan ia segera menemukannya ketika Mr. Lee bertanya, "Untuk apa kamu membawa pembalut wanita?"

_You piece of crap_, Do Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin Jongin tahu ini adalah hari pertama menstruasinya." Balas Kyungsoo.

Suasana tegang di kelas itu berubah dengan tawa pelan serta bisikan-bisikan geli.

Jongin dapat membaca gerak bibir Kyungsoo yang mengutarakan '_Take__ that, asshole_' ketika Mr. Lee menjatuhkan hukuman detensi juga untuk dirinya.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka berdua, setelah jam pulang sekolah, bersama delapan murid lain dalam sebuah ruang kelas. Walaupun mereka ingin menghajar wajah lawannya satu sama lain, mereka menahannya mati-matian. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sadar mereka harus sangat berhati-hati mengingat hukuman skors mereka kemarin bisa berakibat lebih buruk. Jadi, mereka sengaja duduk berdekatan hanya untuk saling mengeluarkan kata kotor selagi tangan mereka sibuk me-_resume_ _paper_ yang telah dibagikan Mr. Lee.

"Apa kamu sudah kehabisan kata-kata?" Bisik Kyungsoo setelah ia melayangkan '_Dumbfuck_' dan Jongin tidak membalasnya.

"_I'm hungry_." Jawab Jongin tidak lama kemudian.

Kyungsoo tertawa tapi mimik Jongin terlihat begitu serius hingga ia merasa iba.

"_Eat this gum_." Kyungsoo menyerahkan satu permen karet dari dalam sakunya ke Jongin. Lelaki itu memandangnya sejenak, mengeluarkan muka tidak percaya sebelum mengambil permen di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Oh, apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Hey!" Jongin mengeraskan suaranya, "Satansoo member-" Kyungsoo segera menginjak kaki Jongin agar lelaki itu diam.

"_Don't flatter yourself, Junk_ In." Kyungsoo berdecak. "Itu balasan traktiranmu kemarin."

"Hanya dengan satu permen? Wow, kamu benar-benar orang yang tahu balas budi."

Kyungsoo membuka _paper_ ke halaman berikutnya, menuliskan beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Kamu memaksaku berciuman denganmu demi sebotol Cognac, membuatku mabuk setelahnya, lalu mempermalukanku di depan kelas setelah aku memuaskanmu seharian. Ah, kamu benar, aku tidak tahu balas budi."

Entah kenapa, ada cubitan-cubitan kecil di hati Jongin saat mendengar itu. Ia menjadi terlihat begitu brengsek di mata Kyungsoo. Dan itu tidak termasuk dalam rencananya. Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo mengingatnya lebih daripada orang lain.

Ketika itulah Jongin menyadari, mungkin ini waktunya berhenti. Mungkin ini waktunya meluruskan hubungan di antara mereka. Karena paling tidak, ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Jongin mulai lelah dengan adu mulut di antara mereka. Ia menginginkan pelukan, ciuman hangat di depan pintu rumah, atau usapan di rambutnya ketika harinya sedang buruk.

Jongin mendadak gugup. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, merapikan kemejanya sebentar, lalu menusuk pipi Kyungsoo menggunakan pangkal pulpen.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil mengerang, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membalas budi." Tukas Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerak tangannya. Ia menghadap ke arah Jongin dan melihat lelaki itu menunduk, memainkan ujung kakinya.

"_You know..._ mungkin setelah ini aku bisa mentraktirmu lagi."

Jongin merasakan rasa panas merambat di wajahnya sesaat setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

_Apakah dia barusan... tersipu?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Yeah, peluang Kim Jongin tersipu sama dengan peluangnya berhasil menguasai dunia.

"_Are you asking me on a date or something_?" canda Kyungsoo ringan.

Jongin mendesah, ia ingin mengatakan, _Ya. Apa kamu tidak lelah dengan situasi sekarang? Because, i do, Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika kita berhenti bertengkar kita bisa lebih saling mengenal. Aku sangat menikmati percakapan denganmu saat di apartemenku._ Namun yang keluar dari bibir Jongin hanya, "_Well_, jika kamu menyebutnya seperti itu, aku juga tidak masalah."

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan alis berkerut dan muka heran.

_What on the damn earth did he just say_?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1 : TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**:

Hello! _So_, akhirnya aku bikin _sequel_ dari _drabble_ ini.

Semoga sesuai dengan harapan kalian, karena aku nggak nyangka _drabble_ singkat kemarin ternyata banyak yang suka. Btw, di sini aku cuma ngejabarin adegan NC-17 nya dalam bentuk smut aja. _Are you guys okay with that_? Walaupun kalian mungkin udah ngebayangin yang panas-panas, ternyata kemampuanku cuma sebatas ini, hahaha (_Please, don't kill meh_).

Mungkin butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk nulis _chapter_ selanjutnya meningat sebagai mahasiswa teknik yang rajin (_fangirling_-an) aku punya banyak tugas mendekati akhir semester ini.

Nah, gimana? Apa kalian masih tertarik sama kelanjutannya? FF ini bisa jadi _two_ or _three shots_, sepertinya sih.

_Tell me what you think_! _Review_, saran dan kritik sangat diterima :))))

_KAISOO FTW!_

**—RedSherr88**


	3. TWO

_You're so dazzling, you come to me like you're whispering_  
_Inside the scattering meteor shower_

**— EXO - Lady Luck**

**_Prenote : Took me longer than i expected, but i hope you still waiting for this._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS [ii]**

* * *

_What on the damn earth did he just say?_

Kyungsoo berkedip menatap Jongin yang masih menunduk. Pikirannya berkali-kali mencerna kalimat Jongin. Ia menuduh pendengarannya sedang bermain-main saat ini. Setelah gagal meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo menggeser tempat duduknya sampai menghadap Jongin.

"Bisa kamu ulang lagi?" Kyungsoo mempersiapkan telinganya dengan baik.

Jongin menarik nafas sejenak. Ia berusaha menemukan kepercayaan dirinya yang bersembunyi entah dimana.

"_Let's go on a date._" Tutur Jongin lirih.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga. Ia memandang Jongin dengan bibir yang terus membuka dan mengatup dengan cepat.

"_A date_?"

"_Yes, a date_."

"_Seperti ketika dua orang makan bersama lalu bercerita tentang hal yang tidak penting_?"

Dahi Jongin berkerut mendengar kosakata Kyungsoo yang buruk. "Ya, seperti itu."

"_A date_?"

"_Yep, a date_."

"Seperti ketika dua orang berjalan di taman sambil berpegangan tangan?"

Oke, pemilihan kata Kyungsoo mulai bertambah aneh. Tapi Jongin mengusir pikiran itu. Ia sedang membangun karakter yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bisa juga seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Lelaki itu menggigiti bibir, membuat Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu memagut bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin berdehem melawan bayangan dalam kepalanya.

"_A date_?"

"_Yes, Shorty, a freaking date_."

Jongin berusaha menjawab dengan sabar. Ia mulai merasa ini adalah ide buruk, melihat tanggapan Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang tidak mempercayai adanya _Santa Claus_ pada malam natal.

"Seperti ketika-"

"Oh, lupakan." Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia menyandarkan keningnya ke meja sambil menggumam, "Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

Ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin ternyata benar-benar serius. Ia melihat ke lelaki yang masih membenamkan kepalanya di meja, mengutarakan kalimat yang Kyungsoo tidak bisa tangkap dengan jelas. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam.

"_Cheesecake_." Ucapnya singkat.

Jongin segera menoleh, pipinya masih menempel di atas meja. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang, _Cheesecake_."

Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi datar sejenak. Ia mengulang kalimat Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu.

"Oh, apa ini artinya kamu mau?" Pekik Jongin dengan suara melengking hingga membuat Kyungsoo berjengit heran.

_Goddamit Jongin, act cool._

Jongin bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mencoba mengembalikan wibawanya sebagai lelaki.

Setelah mengatur agar suaranya tidak terdengar seantusias gadis remaja pada kencan pertama, ia melanjutkan, "_So_, Satansoo menyukai makanan manis? Itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan karaktermu. Aku kira kamu lebih suka dengan darah-"

"Setuju atau tidak. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sergah Kyungsoo sebal.

Jongin tergelak. "Oke," Ia kembali meraih pulpen karena telah mendapatkan semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan hukumannya. "_deal_."

Ribuan kupu-kupu berdansa dalam perut Jongin membayangkan suasana kencan setelah ini. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tenggelam dengan kertas di kedua tangannya, tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan pipi memerah.

* * *

Kyungsoo ingat satu-satunya misi ketika ia memasuki tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas; sebisa mungkin tidak berteman dengan siapapun. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau tidak, karena julukan Satansoo yang melekat padanya membantu ia mencapai misinya.

Kesalahpahaman beruntun adalah alasan dibalik semua itu.

Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menyamarkan dirinya di antara para siswa. Ia memilih duduk di sudut paling pojok yang jauh dari keramaian saat jam makan siang, tidak berbicara ketika sedang di dalam kelas, sampai tidak mengikuti klub manapun di sekolah. Sikapnya ini membuat desus tidak masuk akal berhembus.

Beberapa siswa mengatakan ia tidak menyukai cahaya matahari.

"Kegelapan membuatnya bisa lebih dekat dengan 'teman-teman'-nya." Bisik Soojung ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan wanita itu dengan Jinri.

Kyungsoo tidak berusaha meluruskan apapun. Ia justru tertawa diam-diam, mengetahui Soojung mempunyai pikiran konyol semacam itu.

Namun gosip dan wanita sama halnya seperti api dan rumput kering. Berita itu menyebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Yang membuat Kyungsoo heran adalah, para siswa mempercayainya.

Rumor lain yang beredar menyebutkan, "Jika kamu memanggil nama asli Satansoo, kamu akan mendapatkan kesialan selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

Ia bahkan mendengar Taemin, salah satu murid di kelas Fisikanya membenarkan pernyataan itu. "Aku sendiri telah mengalaminya."

Ya, itu terdengar menggelikan. Namun hebatnya, tidak ada lagi yang memanggil nama Kyungsoo setelahnya. Jika ada siswa yang harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, dia hanya akan mengucapkan kata singkat seperti hey, halo, atau permisi.

Lama kelaman Kyungsoo banyak menemukan kisah konyol tentang dirinya. Bahkan, penglihatan Kyungsoo yang buruk dan membuat ia harus memincing tiap kali melihat sesuatu dari jauh, diartikan sebagai tatapan penuh kutukan. Para siswa selalu menunduk jika sedang berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

Akan tetapi, puncak ketakutan mereka pada Kyungsoo terjadi di suatu pagi.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu terlambat, terpaksa memanjat pagar sekolah. Karena terburu-buru, tangan kanan Kyungsoo tergores besi runcing pagar dan menimbulkan luka cukup dalam. Kyungsoo yang panik segera berlari ke toilet. Bahunya tidak sengaja menyenggol saklar lampu ruangan itu.

Dan apa yang dilihat oleh siswa di dalam toilet adalah sebuah scene berefek dramatis seperti di film horor;

Lampu ruangan yang tiba-tiba padam dengan seberkas sinar dari ventilasi menyinari setengah badan Kyungsoo, menampilkan darah di lengannya yang terluka.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia menangkap kengerian di wajah para lelaki dalam ruangan itu. Ia terbahak keras. Dalam hitungan detik, seisi ruangan segera berlari keluar tanpa sempat mengancingkan celana mereka terlebih dahulu.

Kehidupan sekolah Kyungsoo berlangsung seperti apa yang ia inginkan setelahnya. Tenang, damai, tanpa gangguan.

Hingga satu tahun kemudian, seseorang merusak itu semua. Seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya, menyuap satu potongan kecil _Blueberry Cheesecake_ lalu mengunyahnya seperti bayi yang belum memiliki gigi.

"Kamu punya cara makan yang menyebalkan." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia kembali memakan _cake_-nya dengan cara yang sama. Tangan Kyungsoo gatal untuk menancapkan garpu di jarinya ke leher lelaki itu.

"Kurasa julukanmu harus berubah menjadi _Sassy_ Satansoo." Balas lelaki itu tenang.

Kyungsoo memandangnya tajam, akan tetapi Jongin justru tergelak. Ia masih saja heran kenapa tatapannya tidak pernah bisa mengintimidasi Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin dan kembali menyuap _Plain Cheesecake_-nya. Ia tidak sadar, Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengambil gambar Kyungsoo ketika ia sedang lengah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" pekik Kyungsoo panik. Ia segera menyambar ponsel Jongin, namun lelaki itu menghindar dengan cepat.

"Diam. Aku sedang mengunggah fotomu ke akun media sosialku."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Jongin yang sedang terkikik geli dengan jari yang sibuk menuliskan beberapa kata.

"_Having a date with_ Sassysoo." Kata lelaki itu sambil menahan Kyungsoo untuk tetap diam di belakangnya.

Lelaki di belakangnya menghentakkan kaki karena frustasi.

"Yah! Kim _Junk_ In, hapus foto itu sekarang juga!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Terlambat." Goda Jongin ketika beberapa temannya mulai memenuhi kolom komentar.

_**ByunBitch** : KAMU BERKENCAN DENGANNYA? Oh, Tuhan sebenci-bencinya aku kepadamu, aku masih ingin melihatmu besok pagi._

_**GalaxyFan** : Dimana kalian berkencan? Neraka?_

_**SuhoDaddy** : I hope you rest in peace, Jongin._

Kyungsoo masih di posisinya semula, melemparkan tatapan kebencian ke arah Jongin. Ia yakin lelaki itu sedang merencanakan berbagai prosedur pembunuhan dalam kepalanya. Jika orang lain berada di posisinya sekarang, mereka akan berpikir ulang untuk menggoda Kyungsoo lebih lanjut. Tapi Kim Jongin adalah satu kasus berbeda. Karena ia selalu menganggap setiap gerakan Kyungsoo seperti boneka pororo mungil yang menggemaskan. Apalagi saat ini.

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil ransel Kyungsoo, lalu menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari _cafe_. Kyungsoo yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti kemana Jongin membawanya tanpa melawan.

"Aku belum menghabiskan makananku." Protes lelaki itu.

Jongin berhenti. Ia melepaskan genggamanya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik dengan sebuah senyum tergambar di bibirnya. "Ah, aku minta maaf. Tapi jika kamu memasang wajah seperti tadi terus, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciummu."

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambar cepat, "_What kind of face?_"

Jongin menarik ransel Kyungsoo ke bahu. Senyumnya belum hilang ketika ia menautkan kedua alis Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. "_This kind of face, sugar_."

Pipi Kyungsoo berubah merah mendengar itu. Ia segera menepis tangan Jongin dari wajahnya.

"Lelaki brengsek." Umpatnya kesal.

Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk berjalan mendahului Jongin untuk menyembunyikan semu di pipinya sampai ia tidak menyadari kemana ia melangkah.

"Hey, _sugar_!" Jongin terbahak sejenak. "Kamu salah arah. Mobilku ada di sebelah sana." Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin menujuk ke salah satu direksi yang berkebalikan dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dengan rasa malu yang menguasainya, Kyungsoo sengaja menabrak Jongin sambil merebut ranselnya yang menggantung di pundak lelaki itu.

"Ak-Aku sudah tahu." Sahut Kyungsoo tergagap. "Aku hanya mencoba mempermainkanmu." Jongin ingin membuka mulut untuk bicara tapi lelaki itu segera memotongnya, "_And stop calling me with that dumb pet name, you klutz_."

Jongin menggigit bibir agar tidak tertawa. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya sebelum berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Jam berapa kamu harus ada di rumah?" teriak Jongin cukup keras.

Tanpa berbalik ke arah lelaki itu Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. "_I'm a grown-up, asswipe_." Ia mendengus. "Aku bisa pulang kapanpun aku mau."

"Ah, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia langsung disambut dengan mimik jahil Jongin ketika lelaki itu sudah di sebelahnya. "Kamu tidak sedang merencanakan hal gila lagi, kan?"

Jongin hanya menyeringai.

* * *

Tentu saja Jongin merencanakan sesuatu yang gila. Kenapa pula Kyungsoo harus jatuh dengan trik yang sama karena rasa penasarannya. Lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu menjelaskan bahwa ia akan menuruti kemana insting Kyungsoo mengarah.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu mengatakan lurus, kanan atau kiri?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. "_Exciting_, _right_?"

_Exciting, my balls! _Pikir Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan."

"Disitu adalah bagian menariknya. Kita tidak akan tahu dimana kita berakhir."

"Kita bisa tersesat."

"Apa kamu lupa ada teknologi yang disebut GPS? Jangan bertingkah seperti orang purba-" Jongin segera menggigit lidah sebelum kata umpatan lain keluar dari mulutnya.

_You are a good boy, Kim Jongin. Jangan merusak apa yang sudah kamu bangun malam ini._

Ia perlahan melirik Kyungsoo yang seperti tidak tersindir sama sekali. Lelaki itu justru sedang bergelut dengan tali _seatbelt_ yang tidak mau terpasang secara sempurna.

"_Stupid seatbelt_!" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal setelah perjuangannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Jongin tertawa. Ia belum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya hanya untuk menonton pertunjukan antara Kyungsoo dan _seatbelt_-nya.

"_This_," Bisik Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo memasang _seatbelt-_nya. "_is how you do it, sugar_."

Bunyi '_klik_' terdengar tidak lama kemudian seiring dengan senyum Jongin dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat untuk Kyungsoo.

Oh, tidak itu bukan senyum Kim Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal selama ini. Tidak ada seringai, kelicikan, atau kesombongan terdeteksi di senyum itu. Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa.

"_So_, kamu sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Detak jantungnya berantakan melihat perubahan sikap Jongin terhadapnya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki menyebalkan yang menganggunya setiap hari ini bisa secara ajaib berubah menjadi seorang _gentleman_ yang begitu menarik?

_No, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini._ Benak Kyungsoo berteriak panik.

Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera menginjak pedal gas perlahan, membawa roda mobil itu ke atas jalan raya.

"Kamu bertingkah mencurigakan." Celetuk Kyungsoo setelah hening yang cukup lama.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan bagian mana yang mencurigakan?" lelaki itu bertanya santai, sambil membelokkan kemudi.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo bermain di atas pahanya sendiri. Ia belum pernah berada pada situasi secanggung ini. "Kamu menjadi baik."

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Jongin. "Dan itu menganggumu?"

"Alasan dibalik itu yang menggangguku."

"Karena aku ingin." Sahut Jongin cepat.

Kyungsoo memberengut. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Aku ingin mengenalmu. Aku ingin mengenal Do Kyungsoo, bukan Satansoo yang dibicarakan orang-orang."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya. "Entah. Mungkin karena kamu begitu tertutup. Kanan atau kiri?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat persimpangan.

Kyungsoo yang tidak siap segera memutuskan kanan dengan asal. Jongin bersiul menuruti Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin juga karena aku hanya ingin ada obrolan di antara kita." Lanjut Jongin sebelum ia tersenyum kecil. "Atau mungkin karena ada sedikit bagian dari diriku yang tertarik padamu?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangan ke lelaki di sebelahnya. Jongin memiringkan kepala ke samping, lalu membalas pandangan Kyungsoo. "Ada yang salah, Do Kyungsoo?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat. Ia berdehem merasakan setiap kata dalam otaknya tiba-tiba berlarian dan enggan terangkai. "_N-No. Let's talk_."

Jongin kembali menanyakan arah dan Kyungsoo menjawab lurus. Ia menunggu Jongin untuk memulai pembicaraan, karena ia tidak pernah ahli dalam hal itu.

"Berceritalah tentang sesuatu." Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara. Mobilnya berbelok setelah Kyungsoo menggumamkan kanan.

Kyungsoo menelah ludah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan."

Jongin manggut-manggut. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita saling melempar pertanyaan? Aku akan memulainya duluan. Setuju?"

Ada sesuatu di nada halus Jongin yang membuat perut Kyungsoo seperti sedang digelitik. "O-Oke."

"Film favorit?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, ia hampir suka semua jenis film. Setiap malam, Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa film sebelum tertidur. "Mungkin... Inception? Aku sudah menonton itu puluhan kali."

Wajah Jongin berubah cerah. "Wow, kita punya kesamaan. Bukankah Christoper Nolan tidak pernah mengecewakan? Kiri? Lurus?"

"Lurus." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kamu menonton semua filmnya?"

Jongin mengangguk riang. "Ya! The Prestige, Memento, oh Batman Trilogy. _He's the best_."

Percakapan setelah itu mengalir sangat natural dari bibir keduanya. Jongin beberapa kali mengutip kalimat di film kesukaannya yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"_Your turn_, _sugar_."

Walaupun Kyungsoo masih risih dengan panggilan rayuan itu, Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkannya. "Berapa kekasih paling banyak yang kamu punya dalam satu waktu?"

Jongin tergelak. "Aku menanyakanmu mengenai film dan kamu langung melompat ke pembicraan pribadi? _Sassy_." Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum menyambung, "Empat, sepertinya."

"_Oh, God you're a player!_" Ungkap Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Semuanya laki-laki?"

"Tiga perempuan, satu laki-laki. _I'm not gay_. Aku hanya mengikuti naluri. Gender tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagiku." Jongin memutar kemudi saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kiri. "Giliranku? Um, kamu pernah punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan seringai geli. "_No_. Aku hanya bermain-main. Tapi tidak pernah membawa hubunganku ke tingkat itu."

Jongin merasa tenggelam dalam jok mobilnya. "J-Jadi, aku adalah salah satu permainanmu?"

Lelaki di sampingnya menoleh dan Jongin menelan ludah menunggu apa yang akan diutarakannya. "Itu dua pertanyaan, _dummy_. Sekarang giliranku." Kyungsoo menyandarkan pelipisnya di kaca mobil. "Apakah yang tadi mengunci Mr. Lee di toilet adalah kamu?"

Jongin langsung meledak dalam tawa. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. "Oh, astaga! Itu benar-benar kamu? Tidakkah kamu merasa itu terlalu keterlaluan?"

Kyungsoo mengingat setelah detensi para siswa menunggu Mr. Lee untuk membubarkan mereka. Namun pria itu tidak kunjung datang. Ia juga ingat Jongin terus-terusan menahan tawa setelah kembali dari toilet lalu menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"_He's an ass_. Okay? Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengerjai seorang guru."

"Oh, Tuhan." Desah Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah menyiapkan diri dengan kalimat panjang berisi nasehat dari bibir lelaki itu. Tapi ia terkejut karena Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan, "Aku kira hanya aku satu-satunya manusia jahat di dunia ini."

"Oh, ya? Memang apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kamu ingat ketika tikus-tikus percobaan di laboratorium tiba-tiba lepas ke kantor guru?"

Jongin melongo. "_That was you_?"

"_The one and only_."

"Itu seribu kali lebih kejam dariku. Apa kamu tahu Ms. Im sampai menangis karena tikus itu masuk ke dalam rok nya?"

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo tergelak sampai matanya terpejam. "_And it was hillarious_."

"_You're really the spawn of devil_." Jongin mendesah panjang. "Ah, _about that_. Aku penasaran apa kamu sebenarnya nyaman dengan julukan Satansoo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ingatannya melayang pada satu masa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki teman. Ia menghidari tatapan Jongin, lebih memilih menyusuri pemandangan di luar jendela. Kyungsoo menyaksikan jalanan dengan puluhan mobil melesat pada kecepatan sedang, pejalan kaki dengan gelas kopi kertas di genggaman, tapi memorinya tidak teralih sedikitpun. Rasa bersalah karena ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali menghantui.

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo dengan khawatir. Ia telah melewati beberapa persimpangan tanpa menanyakan pendapat lelaki itu.

"Hey, kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya." Ucap Jongin menenangkan. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku-" Genggaman Jongin di tangannya mengerat saat ia mulai bicara. Menandakan bahwa lelaki itu mendengarkan. "Aku sedikit takut mempunyai teman dan julukan itu membantu orang-orang untuk menjauhiku. Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sedikit nyaman?"

Laju mobil Jongin melambat ketika bertemu lampu merah. Kyungsoo mendongak dan baru menyadari langit sudah semakin gelap.

"Apa kamu pernah disakiti oleh temanmu?"

Kyungsoo tergelak denga tawa menyedihkan. "Justru _aku_ yang menyakitinya."

"Kamu ingin melanjutkan ceritamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ada bagian dari hidup yang tidak memuaskan. Aku lebih suka menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Jongin tidak tahu harus lega atau bersalah. Bisa mengetahui salah satu rahasia Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu. Akan tetapi, melihat Kyungsoo berubah diam seperti sekarang sangat menganggu pikirannya. Jongin mendesah, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan yang ternyata cukup ia kenali. Setelah melihat papan jalan dengan nama tempat yang sudah ia tebak sebelumnya, Jongin berubah riang. Ia menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dengan sikunya.

"Kamu pikir rencana gilaku hanya sebatas ini?"

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata dan Kyungsoo terdiam penuh tanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo memusatkan pandangan pada warna ungu yang bersinar begitu memukau seperti lampu neon di langit malam. Ia meghirup nafas dalam, berterimakasih diam-diam karena Jongin membawanya ke tempat ini. Mereka berada di tengah Gwanghwamun Square. Di depan Kyungsoo patung Laksamana Yi Sun-sin berdiri kokoh dikelilingi air mancur yang melesat ke udara mulai dari selutut sampai melebihi kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengagumi bagaimana monumen bisa tetap menghadirkan aura magis perang samudera yang megah.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku. Ia tersenyum mengetahui ada sedikit binar bahagia di mata lelaki itu. Kyungsoo membisikkan '_ya' _tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun Jongin masih bisa menemui nada sedih dalam suara Kyungsoo.

"Hey, _punch me_."

Kyungsoo mendengus pendek.

"_Seriously, punch me_. Anggap ini balasan karena aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif padamu."

Kyungsoo tetap geming, ia melirik Jongin dalam tatapan otakmu-pasti-sudah-hilang-separuhnya. Jongin berdecak, ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu memukulkan kepalan tangan lelaki itu ke dadanya.

"_Are you nuts_?" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jongin.

"Oh, ayolah. Haruskah aku memaksamu?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Dengan cara?"

Ia ingin menarik kembali ucapannya. Kalimat itu hanya akan mendorong Jongin untuk berbuat lebih gila lagi. Dan Kyungsoo segera membelalak saat menemukan senyum licik di wajah Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo _has a small dick_!" teriak Jongin dengan suara yang menggema.

Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut Jongin ketika beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka. Jongin menggigit tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo mengaduh, melepaskan bungkammannya.

"Do Kyungsoo_ has a_-"

Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Jongin beserta pekikan panik, "Oh, Tuhan! Diam!"

Jongin menyeringai, "Mudah, kan?" Ia membentangkan kedua lengannya, memberi izin ke Kyungsoo untuk kembali memukulnya.

"Jangan menyesalinya." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memasang kuda-kuda seperti seorang petinju.

"Tidak akan." Balas Jongin percaya diri.

_Selama itu membuatmu lega, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal._

Kyungsoo melayangkan pukulan kedua ke dadanya. Jongin berusaha tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mengeluarkan kata yang makin membakar emosi Kyungsoo. Lalu pukulan ketiga Kyungsoo diiringi dengan teriakan "Aku benci hidupku", pukulan keempat dengan "Aku benci keluargaku", hingga rentetan pukulan yang Jongin tidak bisa hitung berapa kali dengan umpatan kasar beruntun. Jongin menunggu sampai lelaki itu puas walau tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit. Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo terengah dengan wajah menunduk dan bibir bergetar.

Jongin segera membawa lelaki itu ke antara dua lengannya. Ia menempatkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo seraya berbisik, "Jika kamu menghadapi hari yang buruk, atau suasana hatimu sedang kacau, kamu boleh memukulku lagi sebagai pelampiasan."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sengal dalam tawanya. "Manusia bodoh."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jongin mengubur hidungnya di rambut Kyungsoo. Mencium aroma lemon dari _shampoo_ lelaki itu. "Aku benar-benar peduli padamu, Kyungsoo."

"_Don't_, okay? Kamu tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begini."

Jongin menggumam. "Kamu bisa beritahu aku ketika sudah siap. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir kuat. Ia menahan tangisnya mati-matian. Rasa lelah yang ia pendam selama ini buncah, pecah menjadi isakan kelu dan pahit. Ketika Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menariknya kembali. Jarinya mencengkram kain kemeja Jongin.

"_Please stay like this for a while_."

Kyungsoo tidak perlu jawaban, karena Jongin merapatkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo dalam tujuh belas tahun masa hidupnya. Beberapa melekat kuat dan tidak mau hilang dan beberapa lainnya merusak penilaian Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya sendiri seperti sel kanker.

"Kamu tahu apa yang menyedihkan?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menenangkan diri, ia mengatur nafasnya lalu menjawab, "Apa?"

"Lion King."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, merutuk mengapa dalam situasi seperti ini Jongin masih bisa bersikap bodoh sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Hey, apa yang lucu?" seru Jongin sedikit jengkel.

Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya menjauh, tawanya masih belum berhenti. "Bodoh."

Jongin menghentakkan lengannya sebagai tanda protes. "_It was sad_, okay? Aku menangis sampai berjam-jam ketika menonton itu."

Kyungsoo terbahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "_And you said i am the one who has a small dick_? Ingatkan aku untuk membawa cermin lain kali."

Jongin kembali menampakkan seringai andalannya. "Ah, kamu menantang? Kamu pikir rencana gilaku hanya membawamu kesini?" Jongin berjalan mundur mendekati air mancur yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" jerit Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin berbalik cepat, ia berlari di tengah air mancur yang kini bercahaya dengan warna biru. Kemeja putihnya basah hingga kuyup tapi lelaki itu justru menampakkan wajah paling cerianya.

"Oh, _come here_! Kamu kalah dengan anak kecil yang biasa bermain di sini saat musim panas."

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin melakukan tarian kecil di sekitar air mancur itu. Ia ingin menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Pertama, mereka adalah anak kecil. Kedua, aku tidak membawa baju ganti. Dan ketiga, tidak ada orang gila yang bermain air di udara sedingin ini, _dumbass_!"

"Apa?" Jongin mengeluarkan _gesture_ seakan tidak menangkap suara Kyungsoo dengan jelas. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataan dari seorang pengecut."

Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi sedang Jongin beputar dengan gerakan mengejek, menggoda Kyungsoo.

"_C'mon, grow some balls_!"

"Yah, Kim Jong _Shit_! _You're a dead meat_!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru melepas sepatunya lalu berlari mengejar Jongin. Percikan air mulai membasahi rambutnya, kemejanya, dan Kyungsoo beberapa kali memejamkan mata ketika air mengenai wajahnya. Senyum kemenangan terpasang di bibir Jongin mengetahui usahanya berhasil. Ia segera menghindar ketika Kyungsoo berusaha menangkapnya.

Di tengah dingin yang mengggit, tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sinar bulan sabit yang malu-malu, serta warna-warni pelangi dari puluhan air mancur, Kyungsoo berlari, tergelincir beberapa kali, namun terus tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa.

Jongin terpaku melihat Kyungsoo. Pandangannya tidak bisa beralih kemanapun selain ke lelaki itu. Ia merekam ekspresi Kyungsoo, memahat lekat-lekat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Kyungsoo ke dalam ingatannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti karena Jongin tidak lagi menghindar. "Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya lelaki itu gusar.

Isi kepala Jongin menjerit, _i love you i love you i love you, you're so precious, please be mine_

Tapi Jongin menelannya kembali, ia yakin nanti akan ada waktu yang lebih tepat.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Menginaplah di apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ke orang tuamu kenapa kamu pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan basah."

"Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Biarkan itu menjadi masalahku."

"_No_, Kyungsoo. Aku yang membawamu kesini, aku punya tanggung jawab atas kamu. Jangan melawan."

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalas Jongin dengan anggukan pelan.

* * *

Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka terkikik selama perjalanan pulang. Awalnya, Jongin menyetel musik untuk menutupi kecanggungan karena keduanya tidak mengenakan apapun selain bokser. Kecanggungan itu menghilang saat Kyungsoo mulai bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar. Jongin baru mengetahui Kyungsoo punya suara serupa lelehan coklat. Manis, lembut, sekaligus hangat. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menebaknya sejak mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, (pada kejadian yang sangat berbeda dengan sekarang, Jongin berdehem, memaki isi kepalanya yang kotor) tapi mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi dalam melodi adalah suatu hal yang begitu menyenangkan telinganya.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya sembari berkata, "Kamu punya suara yang indah." Jongin mengira lelaki itu akan memborbardirnya dengan umpatan, namun Kyungsoo justru tersenyum. Jongin hampir kehilangan fokus dari jalanan di depannya.

Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin untuk ikut bernyanyi. Jongin mengelak, mengungkapkan suaranya akan membuat Kyungsoo mati tercekik, tapi Kyungsoo terus memaksa. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan volume tidak wajar dan Kyungsoo tergelak karena Jongin tidak bohong mengenai kemampuan buruknya dalam bidang tarik suara. Jongin tidak tersinggung, ia justru memadukan tawanya dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka mulai menertawakan hal-hal kurang penting yang setelahnya mereka pikir tidak lucu sama sekali (seperti menyedihkannya lampu kuning karena hanya menjadi perantara antara lampu merah dan hijau, bagaimana irinya binatang lain karena ada _zebra cross_ tapi tidak ada _gorilla cross_ atau _tiger cross_).

Ketika mereka bersiap untuk keluar setelah Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya, sebuah jeda panjang terjadi sewaktu tatapan mereka bertemu. Bagi Jongin, mata Kyungsoo adalah jebakan tanpa jalan keluar. Ia terperangkap di dalamnya, tapi tidak menginginkan untuk lepas sama sekali. Kyungsoo tidak juga mengalihkan pandangan. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu berbinar di bawah remang cahaya lampu mobil, membuat arus listrik puluhan _ampere_ merambat ke seluruh organ tubuh Jongin. Dalam waktu yang sangat lambat, Jongin menghabisi jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin membuat pengakuan." Bisik Jongin, nafasnya berhembus ke pipi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak siap. Ia tidak siap dengan dentuman genderang dalam dadanya. "_I always adore your eyes, _Kyungsoo_. They're so dazzling_."

Kyungsoo merasa dunia mengerucut, menjelma menjadi manusia bernama Kim Jongin.

Dan ketika Jongin mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu, semuanya terasa berbeda. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo sadar. Namun sensasi dalam hatinya berkata lain. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin, menyelipkan lidahnya di antara kedua bibir Jongin hingga lelaki itu mendesah. Kyungsoo masih saja mengecap kopi dan _mint_ di bibir Jongin yang ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

Ciuman itu manis, mengingatkan Jongin akan gulali di masa kecilnya. Ia hampir gila sedang benaknya enggan berhenti merapalkan _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo._

Beruntungnya, Kyungsoo cukup waras untuk menghentikan ciuman itu. Karena Jongin mulai berpikir ia bisa saja menghabiskan malam di dalam mobil agar bisa merasakan bibir Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.

"Mu-Mungkin kita bisa teruskan ini di kamarmu?" ujar Kyungsoo parau.

Jongin tidak butuh menimbang dua kali, ia segera keluar dari mobil. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang setengah telanjang. Jongin menekan tombol elevator terburu-buru, merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dekapannya ketika pintu elevator terbuka, lalu menghujani Kyungsoo dengan banyak kecupan singkat hingga lelaki itu terkikik.

Jongin berusaha memasukkan _password_ apartemennya, dengan bibir yang kembali bertautan dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin, berupaya mengganggu usaha Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah Jongin berhasil, ia segera menghimpit Kyungsoo di balik pintu, mengalihkan bibirnya untuk menjelajahi Kyungsoo. Dari belakang telinga, leher, bahu, dada, terus turun, turun, memastikan tidak melewatkan satupun bagian tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dengan sebuah senyum terangkai di bibir, Jongin bangkit lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke ruang tidurnya.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya sebisa mungkin untuk menelusuri wajah Jongin yang kini ada di atasnya. Entah kenapa, ia menyukai hidung Jongin yang sedikit bengkok. Mungkin karena bagian itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin bukan sebuah manekin yang tanpa cela.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Jongin sambil mulai membuka satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa di antara mereka.

_You, Kim Jongin_. "_Your dick_?"

_Way to ruin the moment, Do Kyungsoo_. Keluhnya dalam hati.

Namun ketika melihat Jongin tertawa, Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Jongin memperlakukannya dengan halus malam itu. Seakan ia adalah barang berharga yang rapuh. Kyungsoo menikmati bagaimana Jongin mendesah, melenguhkan namanya. Semuanya terasa sangat memabukkan. Jongin dengan sengaja membuat permainan itu begitu pelan. Bukan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo, ia ingin mereguk tiap suara dari bibir lelaki itu. Ketika Kyungsoo menancapkan kukunya kuat, Jongin mempercepat gerakannya. Mereka menjerit ketika mencapai kepuasan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Jongin segera membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan sebelum akhirnya berbaring. Keduanya tidur berhadapan dengan kaki saling bermain di bawah selimut. Kyungsoo tidak berani membuka percakapan karena ia sadar, dalam keadaan seperti ini apa yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah kalimat romantis. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Jongin membiarkan hening menguasai, hingga ia tertidur tidak lama kemudian. Kyungsoo masih menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Ia menyibakkan rambut Jongin sambil mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening lelaki itu. "_Thankyou_, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berbisik, "_Thankyou so much_."

* * *

Matahari Sabtu pagi adalah sesuatu yang paling menganggu Jongin. Ia benci dengan tirai putih apartemennya yang membuat sinar matahari terlihat lebih terang di dalam kamarnya. Terlebih lagi, pagi ini bunyi bel pintu menggaung tanpa henti sedari tadi. Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia membekap kepalanya dengan bantal tapi suara bel itu tidak kunjung lenyap. Dengan mata mengantuk dan banyak umpatan, Jongin memakai celana asal-asalan lalu menuju ke depan. Ia segera membuka pintu itu dengan gusar.

Akan tetapi, rasa kantuk Jongin hilang dalam sekejap ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"M-Mom?"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2 : TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Kenapa jadi _fluffy_, kak? Eng, anu ._.

Kelamaan nggak? Akhirnya memutuskan buat bikin _three shots_, _so chapter_ depan bakal jadi _chapter_ terakhir :3 Setelah itu mau nerusin _Sidestory_ HunHan yang engga kelar-kelar. Semoga ga ada yang nungguin, hahaha *penggal pala author*

Eh, mau nanya siapa tahu ada yang mau baca. Lebih enakan pake 'Kamu' atau Kau' karena ini kedua kalinya aku dapet teguran soal itu. Kalo menurut yang lain gimana? Soalnya, kalo pake 'Kau' biasanya aku berubah baku banget, hehehe.

_Lastly_, ditunggu kritik saran serta _review_-nya!

_KAISOO FTW!_

**—RedSherr88**


	4. THREE

"_Hidden love is better than open hate._"  
― **Matshona Dhliwayo**

**.**

_**Prenote : Kurang sayang gimana lagi coba sama kalian sampe nambah chapter lagi sekarang? :)**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**.**_

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS [iii]**

* * *

"M-Mom?"

Jongin berkedip tidak percaya melihat ibunya berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Nini _baby_!" wanita itu segera membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukan. "Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia mengamati anaknya sejenak dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju? Apa kau baru bangun?"

Jongin yang masih diliputi rasa terkejut tidak menjawab. Ia justru melempar pertanyaan lain ke ibunya. "Sejak kapan Mom di Korea? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Mrs. Kim menjentik kening Jongin keras. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku."

Setelah Jongin memberi jalan masuk, Mrs. Kim segera melangkah ke dalam. Ia melepas _coat_ beledu serta sepatu _Peep Toe_-nya. Sejenak, Mrs. Kim mengamati ruang apartemen Jongin. Tidak banyak perubahan terjadi sejak kunjungannya terakhir enam bulan yang lalu.

"Mom selalu menghubungiku ketika tengah malam. Seharusnya, Mom tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah bangun." Jongin menyusul Mrs. Kim duduk di sofa. Ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya datang ke Korea tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. "Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak menjemput Mom di bandara."

Mrs. Kim memutar bola mata. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin, namun anaknya masih tidak berhenti mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bukan wanita tua yang butuh pengawasanmu, Nini."

Jongin masih ingin berusaha melawan. Akan tetapi, kerinduannya pada ibunya meredam semua itu. "Kapan Mom akan kembali ke London?"

"Apa itu bahasa halus untuk mengusirku?"

"_No_!" sambar Jongin cepat. "Aku benar-benar merindukan Mom. Juga Dad. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengijinkanku terbang ke London?"

Mrs. Kim mendesah panjang. "Karena kami tahu, kau hanya mengarang alasan agar bisa menonton pertandingan tim sepak bola favoritmu."

"Aku tidak-"

"Jangan mengelak."

"Tapi aku ser-"

"Nini, aku bisa membacamu seperti buku."

Jongin menggerutu pelan karena ibunya tahu rencana terselubungnya. Sambil mencoba menerima kekalahannya, Jongin membaringkan kepala ke pangkuan Mrs. Kim.

Wanita itu tertawa menyadari tingkah kekanakan Jongin masih belum hilang. Sebagai anak lelaki satu-satunya dari tiga bersaudara, Jongin adalah yang paling manja. Walaupun Jongin terus tumbuh dewasa, bagi Mrs. Kim ia tetaplah Jongin kecil yang selalu bersembunyi di balik kakinya ketika menangis.

Jongin memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan ibunya yang membelai rambutnya. Ia begitu merindukan suasana ini. Jongin berharap ibunya akan tinggal bersamanya di Korea sedikit lebih lama. Ia ingin mengunjungi restoran Cina favorit keluarga mereka, ia ingin ibunya menonton pertandingan sepak bolanya, ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama ini, dan mungkin mengenalkan ibunya pada-

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin terkesirap.

Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang ia lupakan sedari tadi. Dengan terburu-buru Jongin bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya.

Dahi Mrs. Kim berkerut heran melihat anaknya berubah panik setelah menyebutkan nama seseorang. Matanya mengekor ke Jongin yang setengah berlari menuju ruang tidur. Namun, sebelum Jongin sempat mencapai pintu kamar, seorang lelaki keluar dari dalam sana. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju Jongin yang kebesaran tanpa bawahan apapun, memperlihatkan setengah bagian pahanya.

Jongin membeku di tempat.

Kyungsoo yang belum sempat mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sedikit berteriak, "Hey, Jongin aku tidak menemukan celanaku dima-"

Lelaki itu segera menutup mulut saat pandangannya bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya yang sedang membelalak ke arahnya.

Mrs. Kim dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke Jongin, meminta penjelasan.

_Oops._

Jongin menelan ludah.

* * *

Mrs. Kim menyilangkan kaki di kursi meja makan sambil menatap kedua lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Ia menunggu seseorang dari mereka untuk bicara, namun tidak ada satupun yang mau bersuara sedari tadi. Anak lelakinya terlihat malu dengan pipi memerah sedangkan lelaki lainnya tidak berhenti menunduk.

"Jadi," Mrs. Kim akhirnya memulai, "mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkan diri?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. "O-Oh, saya Do Kyungsoo. Kami teman seangkatan."

Mrs. Kim memincingkan mata. "Hanya teman?"

"Bukan." Sergah Jongin tiba-tiba. "M-Maksudku, ya. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu."

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut sementara Mrs. Kim menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya seseorang menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadapmu, Kyungsoo."

"Mom!" Jongin memekik dengan suara merajuk.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega mengetahui Mrs. Kim bersikap ramah kepadanya. Ia merasa hampir mati kaku karena suasana tegang di ruangan itu sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita jika kau membawa percakapan apapun setelah ini ke sekolah. _Got it_?" ancam Jongin ke Kyungsoo.

Mrs. Kim yang mendengar itu menendang kaki anaknya dari bawah meja. "Jangan bersikap kasar, anak nakal!"

Jongin mengerut di kursinya sambil mengeluh kesal, "Mom tidak pernah membelaku."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin yang berubah seperti anak kecil saat berada di sekitar ibunya. Ia menyaksikan Mrs. Kim mulai menasehati Jongin untuk menghilangkan sifat buruknya. Jongin beberapa kali berusaha membantah, akan tetap Mrs. Kim justru memarahinya lebih gencar lagi. Rasa iri muncul dari dalam dada Kyungsoo melihat interaksi antara anak dan ibu itu.

"Kau harus memaafkannya, Kyungsoo. Anak ini memang sering bertingkah bodoh." Tutur Mrs. Kim lembut.

Kyungsoo bisa menangkap lenguhan panjang Jongin yang tidak setuju.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Apa Nini juga sering menyusahkanmu?"

Kyungsoo meredam tawanya kuat mendengar nama panggilan Jongin.

"Oh, anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai itu. _Nini_," Ia menekankan kata itu sambil melirik Jongin, "adalah teman yang baik."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia segera mencubit kedua pipi Jongin kemudian meracau tentang menggemaskannya Jongin ketika masih kecil. Kyungsoo tertawa beberapa kali sedang Jongin hanya bisa merespon dengan, 'Mom, berhenti mempermalukanku'.

Kyungsoo mengagumi kemiripan fisik di antara Jongin dan ibunya. Ia bisa menemukan bibir Mrs. Kim di wajah Jongin serta bentuk mata _feline_ mereka yang serupa. Mrs. Kim memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Penampilannya cukup sederhana meskipun Kyungsoo yakin keluarga ini berpenghasilan tinggi. Rambut coklat gelap kemerahan wanita itu dipotong sebahu, membingkai tulang pipinya yang tinggi dengan apik.

"Oh, aku terlalu banyak berceloteh." Desah Mrs. Kim.

Jongin membenarkan pernyataan itu diikuti keluhan pasrah, "Terlambat, Mom. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan harga diriku."

Kyungsoo dan Mrs. Kim tertawa ketika Jongin membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja. Pandangan Mrs. Kim beralih ke Kyungsoo yang tidak bicara sejak tadi. Mrs. Kim baru menyadari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin spesial bagi Jongin.

"Ah, Kyungsoo apa kau serius hanya menganggap Nini sebagai teman? Karena aku yakin kalian baru saja melakukan hubungan yang sudah melebih batas itu."

Jongin membelalak lebar dan lutut Kyungsoo terantuk meja karena terkejut. Mendeteksi mimik panik Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Oke, cukup sampai di sini interogasinya Nyonya Besar Kim." Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak ibunya. "Mengingat ini sudah jam dua belas siang dan seorang anak lelaki tampan belum mendapatkan sarapan, tidakkah anda merasa mempunyai tugas lain?"

"Ah, benarkah?" sahut Mrs. Kim ketus mengetahui tingkah menyebalkan anaknya.

Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya cepat.

"Bisakah kau mempercayai kurang ajarnya anak ini?" Mrs. Kim menggerutu sambil memandang Kyungsoo.

"Oh, tenanglah Mrs. Kim. Itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo ringan.

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas, ingin menawarkan pilihan lain. Namun seakan dapat membaca pikiran ibunya, Jongin dengan cepat memotong, "No, Mom. Jangan berpikir aku akan makan makanan dari luar. Aku hanya mau masakan Mommy."

Mrs. Kim menyerah kalah. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk makan siang bersama mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Mrs. Kim di dapur.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk. Mata lelaki itu mendelik ke arahnya sementara bibirnya mengisyaratkan beberapa kata tanpa suara.

"A-Apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Kyungsoo melirik Mrs. Kim sejenak lalu kembali menatap Jongin sambil melakukan gerak bibir yang sama.

"Kyungsoo, bicaralah yang-"

"Pinjamkan dia celanamu, anak bodoh." Sela Mrs. Kim dengan tawa renyah.

Wajah Kyungsoo mendidih. Ia merutuk kedunguan Jongin berulang kali.

Mendapati kecanggungan di hadapannya, Mrs. Kim tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menggoda pasangan-tanpa-status-jelas itu.

"Mungkin Nini ingin melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu lebih lama, Kyu-"

"MOM!" Jongin memekik dan Mrs. Kim terbahak keras.

Kyungsoo sekarang tahu darimana sifat menyebalkan Jongin berasal.

* * *

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan banyaknya perbedaan suasana antara makan malam di Kediaman Do dan makan siangnya dengan keluarga Kim tempo hari. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana riangnya percakapan antara Jongin dengan ibunya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tetap diam seperti batu, tapi Mrs. Kim selalu berusaha membuatnya ikut bicara.

Sedangkan pada makan malam keluarganya, satu-satunya percakapan yang terjadi hanyalah antara ibu dan ayahnya, seakan-akan Kyungsoo tidak pernah ada di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing jika memang mereka tidak menganggapnya, ia sudah terbiasa. Namun yang membuat hatinya gusar adalah, topik yang orang tuanya bahas dari hari ke hari selama bertahun-tahun selalu sama; Kakaknya, Seungsoo.

Seungsoo baru saja mendapat beasiswa, Seungsoo terpilih menjadi presiden mahasiswa, Seungsoo sedang mengikuti olimpiade nasional, Seungsoo ini, Seungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo sampai hafal apa saja pencapaian kakaknya walaupun mereka tidak pernah berhubungan. Seungsoo memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Kyungsoo atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat, menanyakan kabar. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghiraukannya.

Suasana hati Kyungsoo mendadak buruk setiap kali Seungsoo berada di sekitarnya.

Seperti beberapa hari ini.

Kyungsoo terus mengurung dirinya di kamar menyadari Seungsoo akan berada di rumah selama seminggu. Ia bahkan berpura-pura tidur setiap kali kakaknya mengetuk pintu kamar. Namun apa yang tidak bisa terhindarkan adalah makan malam. Empat hari terakhir Kyungsoo menahan diri mendengar percakapan di atas meja itu. Ia merasa seperti makhluk tak kasat mata bagi ibu dan ayahnya. Seungsoo beberapa kali berusaha membangun percakapan yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi nihil, ayah dan ibunya hanya akan menjawab pendek dengan kalimat seperti, "Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu", "Oh, mungkin", sampai "Lebih baik kita membicarakan topik yang lain, Seungsoo".

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk sabar.

Malam ini, ia mengambil kursi di sebelah Seungsoo tanpa memandang ke arah siapapun di meja makan itu.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Seungsoo memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu mendesah karena adiknya masih saja dingin terhadapnya.

"Kau pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini. Ada kegiatan lain?" tanya Seungsoo dengan seramah mungkin.

Ia mengulurkan satu mangkuk nasi ke Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo akan melihatnya barang sebentar saja. Tapi ternyata tidak, adiknya tetap menunduk.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

Kyungsoo menggeser tempat duduknya lebih dekat ke meja, lalu menyumpit _Nakji Bokkeum_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memperpanjang liburanmu, Seungsoo? Kami masih merindukanmu." Mrs. Do menyambar cepat.

Kyungsoo melirik mata ibunya yang berbinar ketika menanyakan itu. Ia mengunyah nasinya dengan susah payah, merasakan dadanya penuh amarah. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menemukan binar yang sama sekalipun ketika ibunya berbicara padanya?

"Ah, aku minta maaf, Eomma. Ada beberapa tugas yang masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan." Sesal Seungsoo

Kakaknya mulai menceritakan tentang masalah kehidupan kuliahnya. Ia juga menambahkan tentang pengalamannya bertemu banyak orang penting. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dalam diam, berkali-kali menelan kepahitan saat ayahnya menyahut dengan nada antusias.

"Kau harus belajar dari kakakmu, Kyungsoo. Jangan terus mengucilkan diri seperti sekarang." Cetus Mr. Do datar.

Kyungsoo merasakan gejolak di perutnya. Hal yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo adalah kalimat-kalimat seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Mengapa orang tuanya hanya menganggap Kyungsoo ketika ada celah untuk memakinya?

"Oh, tapi aku melihatnya diantar pulang oleh seseorang tadi siang. Kau belum mengenalkannya pada Eomma dan Appa?" tandas Seungsoo berusaha memperbaiki situasi.

"Belum." Kyungsoo kembali menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami, Kyungsoo." Seungsoo tertawa canggung. "Aku yakin dia lelaki yang spesial untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengingat ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat adiknya berciuman dengan seorang lelaki sepulang sekolah tadi.

Hening seketika menyeruak di ruangan itu. Kedua orang tuanya mematung seakan baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tunggu..." Mr. Do menatap Kyungsoo dan Seungsoo bergantian. "Lelaki spesial?"

Seungsoo tercekat menyadari kesalahannya. Ia segera menoleh cepat ke Kyungsoo yang semakin menundukkan kepala. Lelaki itu mengenggam ujung bajunya sendiri kuat, hingga kainnya berkerut tidak beraturan.

"Appa belum tahu?" tanya Seungsoo heran.

"Mereka hanya peduli dengan segala sesuatu tentangmu." Sela Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Seluruh jiwanya terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Tidak hanya menjadi bayang-bayang Seungsoo, sekarang statusnya bertambah menjadi seorang anak dengan orientasi berbeda.

Kyungsoo menarik mundur kursinya dengan kasar. Ia sengaja mendongak agar ketiga orang di meja itu tahu kemarahannya. "I'm full."

Kyungsoo berjalan secepat mungkin ke kamarnya, kemudian menguncinya. Ia meringkuk di tempat tidur sambil meraih ponselnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis dan ia butuh pengalih.

"Kyungsoo?" sebuah suara menyapanya dari ujung sambungan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang agar bisa bicara. "Hey, Jongin."

"Kyungsoo? kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin terdengar sangat khawatir.

Inilah yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Seseorang yang memang melihatnya secara nyata. Ia bisa merasakan nada tulus Jongin sedikit menenangkannya.

"Bicaralah." Bisik Kyungsoo. "Aku mohon bicaralah, apa saja."

"Hey, ada apa?"

"Jongin, kumohon." Ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan isak pelan. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya agar isakan itu tidak berlanjut.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi, ibumu?"

"Mom menginap di rumah kakakku selama dua hari, tidak usah pikirkan itu. Katakan Kyungsoo, sedang dimana kau sekarang?"

"Rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mulai mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam ranselnya.

"Lima belas menit." Tutup Jongin sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan untuk besok pagi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur mengapa Tuhan menciptakan Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin pergi dari rumahnya saat ini.

Setelah memakai sepatu, ia melompat keluar dari jendela kamar menuju ke pagar depan rumahnya. Ia menarik resleting _hoodie_-nya sampai ujung, lalu menunggu dengan sabar. Kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian, Jongin sampai di depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo masuk dengan tergesa lalu meminta Jongin untuk berjalan secepatnya.

Jongin melihat bibir dan mata Kyungsoo yang sedikit bengkak. Kecemasannya naik sampai batas tertinggi melihat lelaki di sebelahnya terus menatap ke jendela, menghindari pandangannya. Jongin terdiam. Bertanya pada Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang percuma. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai emosi lelaki itu mereda.

"Tic-Tac?" Jongin menyodorkan kotak permen kesukaannya ke Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu berpaling ke arahnya dengan mimik datar. "Tidak."

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya bersamaan. "Oke." Ia menelan beberapa butir permen itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "_Wanna go crazy tonight_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang tidak ingin."

Jongin mengiggit bibir. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

Berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo memiliki pasang surut tersendiri untuknya. Kadang lelaki itu bisa membalas sikap manisnya, kadang ia sama kerasnya seperti bongkahan es. Mungkin Jongin harus sedikit lebih berusaha lagi agar bisa mengerti Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

"Aku punya sedikit lelucon." Jongin mencoba usaha pertamanya untuk menghadirkan senyum Kyungsoo. "_What's orange and sounds like a parrot_?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia sedikit tidak enak hati jika mengabaikan Jongin yang sudah bersedia menjemputnya. "_What_?"

"_A carrot_." Jongin tergelak geli. "_You got it? Because carrot and par_-"

"_I got it, fathead_." Potong Kyungsoo ketus.

Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan berhenti setelah itu. Tapi tidak, lelaki itu masih saja meneruskan lelucon-lelucon garingnya. Jongin bahkan menertawakan leluconnya sendiri sementara Kyungsoo tetap belum merubah ekspresinya.

"Apa yang berwarna biru dan memiliki bau sama dengan cat warna merah?" Jongin melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. Ia tidak lagi membalas dan memilih menanti Jongin menjawab leluconnya sendiri.

"Cat warna biru." Jongin kembali tertawa tidak jelas. "kau mengerti? Karena bau cat akan selalu sama. Jadi-"

"Oh, Tuhan, aku tahu! Bisakah kau berhenti?" seru Kyungsoo geram. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya karena frustasi.

"Aku baru akan berhenti jika kau tersenyum." Ujar Jongin ringan.

Kyungsoo mendengus panjang. Ia menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya agar Jongin bisa menutup mulut.

"_Not good enough, sugar_."

Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan senyum setengah hatinya lebih lebar.

"Sekarang, kau terlihat seperti badut seram yang ingin membunuhku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. Okay?" Keluh Kyungsoo lelah.

"But, Kyungsoo, _even_ EXO _said, when you smile, sun shines_—"

"Oh, _stop it_." Kyungsoo berpura-pura mual mendengar Jongin merayunya lewat lagu.

"—_a brilliance you can't_—"

"Berhenti, Jongin."

"—_fit into a_—"

"_STOP_. _IT_."

"—_framewok of languange_."

"_Stubborn pig_."

Kyungsoo menggigit telunjuknya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Ia menahan tawa karena Jongin begitu menyebalkan dan bodoh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aha! kau akhirnya tersenyum!" Jongin mengatur pandangannya agar bisa tetap fokus ke jalan namun tidak melewatkan senyum Kyungsoo.

"Diam. Aku membencimu."

"_But, when you smile, sun shi_—"

Kyungsoo segera menampar pipi Jongin keras. Jongin melongo sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Kau menamparku?" pekiknya tidak percaya. "_What are you_? Gadis tiga belas tahun yang memergoki kekasihnya selingkuh?"

Kyungsoo bersiap menampar Jongin sekali lagi sebagai ancaman. Namun ekspresi ketakutan Jongin memancing tawanya. "Idiot."

Ia melihat Jongin tersenyum tipis dan masalah sebelumnya perlahan hilang dari kepalanya. Bahkan nafsu makannya muncul kembali.

"Aku lapar." Celetuk Kyungsoo. Matanya menelusuri jalan di depan, mencari tempat makan terdekat di sekitar mereka.

"_Burger_?" saran Jongin ketika melihat restoran _fast food_ berjarak seratus meter dari penglihatannya.

"Tidak buruk." Kyungsoo tersenyum, sedang Jongin mengatur denyut nadinya yang berantakan.

Itu adalah senyum yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

* * *

Jongin tertidur di sebelahnya. Mereka menyelinap ke atap sekolah setelah percakapan singkat, "Aku bosan. _Let's skip the next class_" dan Jongin menerimanya dengan "Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat" sambil mengeluarkan cengiran jahilnya.

Ia tidah habis pikir kenapa lelaki itu bisa terlelap dengan lengan sebagai bantal dan lantai semen yang keras sebagai alas tidurnya. Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Pikirannya tentang pertengkaran dengan kakaknya masih belum berhenti menghantui. Ia tidak menceritakan apapun ke Jongin.

Tumbuh di keluarga yang mengacuhkannya, membuat Kyungsoo sangat buruk dalam berkata-kata.

Apa yang ia ungkapkan tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Ia selalu gugup ketika berbicara dengan seseorang yang punya andil dalam hidupnya, terlebih pada situasi yang rumit. Kyungsoo kesulitan menemukan teman yang mau memahami kegugupannya, yang mau memahami bahwa ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan "Enyahlah" padahal ia ingin berterimakasih.

Kyungsoo telah berupaya mengubahnya. Ia memilih menjadi pendengar dalam lingkungan sosial, seperti ketika temannya berkumpul menceritakan kisah lucu mereka, atau tentang perihal cinta, bahkan saat mencurahkan masalah pribadi.

Tingkat pertemanannya meningkat sangat baik setelah itu. Ia mulai dikenal menjadi lelaki pendiam yang murah senyum—karena Kyungsoo menanggapi apapun dengan senyum daripada harus berbicara. Ia bahkan mencoba peruntungan asmaranya dengan beberapa lelaki.

Tapi para lelaki itu menganggap Kyungsoo membosankan dan terlalu antipati. Kyungsoo berhenti mencari kekasih setelahnya. Ia berpikir kehidupan dengan beberapa teman sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Namun Kyungsoo salah besar.

Sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi ketika ia ditarik oleh Luhan—salah satu teman baiknya setelah jam pelajaran ketiganya selesai. Lelaki itu berurai air mata sambil mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kuat. Kyungsoo segera bertanya apa yang terjadi. Luhan menangis di bahunya, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya karena ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Akan tetapi kengerian segera merambat ke seluruh tulang Kyungsoo saat Luhan bertanya dengan suara menyedihkan, "Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan ayahku berselingkuh?"

_Tidak._

_Oh, jangan lakukan ini._

Kyungsoo dilanda kepanikan luar biasa. Kepalanya mengeluarkan alasan-alasan yang masuk akal untuk membuat kesan positif. Ia berusaha menangkap salah satu dari puluhan alasan itu susah payah. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, sementara Luhan terus menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dan setelah perjuangan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, apa yang bergulir dari lidah Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan hingga Kyungsoo ingin membunuh dirinya tanpa ampun, "Mungkin ibumu pantas untuk ditinggalkan."

Luhan terperanjat. Tangisnya berhenti digantikan kemarahan yang tersorot dari dua bola matanya. Kyungsoo sangat, _sangat_ menyesal, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa meminta maaf. Mulutnya tidak dirancang untuk selaras dengan otaknya.

Apa yang Kyungsoo ingat setelah itu hanyalah, Luhan melayangkan satu pukulan ke rahang kanannya lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Luhan tidak pernah berbicara lagi padanya.

Namun, Kyungsoo tahu, itu adalah kesalahannya.

Setiap kali Kyungsoo tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Luhan, lelaki itu selalu mengeluarkan mimik merendahkan. Ia kadang berbisik ke teman-temannya, lalu mereka menertawakan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Dan Kyungsoo berkali-kali kembali mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahannya.

Semenjak itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi penyendiri. Tidak akan ada orang yang dirugikan karena mulut tajamnya, tidak akan ada yang sakit hati, baik dirinya maupun orang lain. Ia bersyukur Luhan memilih sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang menggelayut setiap kali ia melihat Luhan.

"Kau melamun lagi." Suara Jongin menariknya dari masa lalu.

Lelaki itu bangkit, lalu duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sekilas. Ia berbohong jika hubungan apapun-orang-lain-menyebutnya dengan Jongin saat ini tidak membuatnya cemas. Ia bahkan telah banyak berkelahi dengan Jongin di awal hanya agar lelaki itu menjauh. Namun, semua perlakuan itu justru membawa mereka lebih dekat.

Perkara paling sulitnya adalah, Kyungsoo merasakan nadinya mendadak kacau ketika Jongin ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?" tanya Kyungsoo, memilih mengabaikan pernyataan Jongin agar tidak ada pembahasan lebih lanjut.

"Kita terlambat lima menit untuk kelas selanjutnya, idiot."

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya cepat. Ia lupa Ms. Im mengadakan tes tertulis hari ini.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana.

Jongin meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tersenyum dengan mimik yang tidak tergambarkan. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita lari, okay? Wanita picik itu tidak pernah menoleransi keterlambatan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Jongin memulai hitungan mundurnya.

Dan ketika tangan Jongin menuntunnya kuat dalam derap langkah cepat serta tawa yang begitu lepas, Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Sebuah perasaan yang begitu kuat dan posesif kepada Jongin.

Ia tidak tahu harus membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir atau justru menghentikannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo sadar, cepat atau lambat ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Seungsoo. Sehingga, ketika ia pulang dan menemukan Seungsoo duduk di dalam kamarnya, ia tidak lagi terkejut. Kyungsoo melepas atribut seragamnya dengan malas sebelum menarik nafas panjang untuk menghadapi masalahnya dengan sikap dewasa.

"Hey." Seungsoo mencoba menyapa, nadanya rendah dengan rasa bersalah yang tersirat.

"Hey." Ia membalas sambil duduk di tempat tidur sementara Sesungsoo berada di kursi belajarnya.

Seungsoo terlihat melipat bibirnya ke dalam dengan badan membungkuk, menyejajarkan pandangan mereka. "Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu-"

"_It's okay_, Hyung." Kyungsoo mendengus lelah.

Ia ingin meneriakkan, bukan. Bukan hanya itu permasalahan di antara mereka. Namun, Kyungsoo terjebak dengan limbo dalam kepalanya.

Seungsoo tetap terdiam di tempat. Sorot matanya penuh keraguan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan, "Kyungsoo, aku selalu berusaha memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu. Tapi, jika kau terus mengabaikanku seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kau begitu membenciku."

_Aku tidak membencimu. Aku kecewa padamu_. Jawab Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, ketika melihat punggung Seungsoo menegak, Kyungsoo sadar ia telah mengucapkan itu dengan keras.

"Ap-Apa?"

Tidak ada jalan pintas untuk lari kali ini. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo harus mengumpulkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku buruk dalam menjadi seorang adik." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. "Tapi kau juga buruk dalam menjadi seorang kakak."

Ia melirik ke Seungsoo untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi kakaknya. Seungsoo terlihat tenang dan menunggu Kyungsoo kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau memang memperbaiki keadaan, Seungsoo. Tapi, kau tidak pernah membelaku. Sekalipun."

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal keras mengingat bagaimana Seungsoo tetap diam ketika di sekolah dasar ia dipanggil dengan '_Seungsoo-dongsaeng_' sampai tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya, atau bagaimana kakaknya tahu mengenai permasalahan verbalnya selama ini tapi tidak pernah membantunya untuk mengatasi itu, atau bagimana orang tuanya jelas-jelas mengabaikannya dan Seungsoo tidak mencoba untuk bicara mengenai bagaimana perasaannya kepada orang tua mereka.

Kyungsoo bahkan yakin, ketika orang tuanya tahu mengenai orientasinya, tidak akan ada suara Seungsoo untuk menenangkan mereka atau sedikit melempar kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dewasa dan ia bisa memilih jalannya sendiri.

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Seungsoo mendesah menyadari pada bagian mana duri penyekat di antara mereka selama ini. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menepuk-nepuknya kecil. "Kita sama-sama punya kekurangan, aku mengerti. Dan jika boleh jujur, milikku adalah, aku kesulitan memahamimu."

Kyungsoo menatap Seungsoo sesaat, mencari arti dalam ucapan itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau begitu membingungkan, Kyungsoo. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau membenci semua orang di dunia. Maka dari itu aku tidak mengambil tindakan. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku mencampuri urusanmu. Bagaimana jika hal itu membuatmu semakin membenciku?"

"Oh, omong kosong macam apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Dengarkan aku dulu." Seungsoo menjilat bibir, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi. "Aku kakakmu, kau punya hak untuk bicara apapun, sesulit apapun itu, sebagaimanapun buruknya kau dalam mengungkapkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak akan tersinggung karena sekali lagi, aku adalah kakakmu."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Sergah Seungsoo cepat. "Hanya saja, diam tidak merubah apapun. Bagaimana seseorang bisa tahu isi hatimu bila kau tidak mengatakannya terus terang?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah perlahan. Ia melepas genggaman kakaknya, kemudian menggosok wajahnya berulang kali. Itu masuk akal.

Bagaimana jika selama ini salah satu yang membuatnya menderita adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyuarakan isi hatiku dengan benar. Aku selalu meracau, Seungsoo."

"Bukan berarti kau tidak punya kemampuan menjelaskan, kan? Pasti ada cara, Kyungsoo. Kau lebih baik membuat orang lain mengerti daripada mengubur diri dalam rasa bersalah ataupun kecewa."

Otak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sesak dengan peluang yang ia lewatkan untuk memutar balik keadaan seandainya ia mau terbuka sedikit saja. Seandainya ia mau berusaha lebih keras untuk meluruskan kesalahannya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

Seungsoo mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sesaat sambil berkata, "_Take your time_, dongsaeng. Ingat, kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau butuh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ketika Seungsoo hilang dari pandangannya, ia segera merebahkan diri di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang membosankan.

Terkadang dalam hidup, seseorang menerka-nerka tentang berbagai pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Sedang sisanya, mereka gunakan untuk mengulang banyak skenario buruk yang telah terjadi.

Namun untuk sekarang, apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah melupakan apapun yang membuat getirnya kembali.

Karena ternyata bukan hanya Seungsoo, bahkan ia pun gagal memahami dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak menghitung pada kencan keberapa kepalanya mulai teregistrasi dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Jongin. Ia sekarang menemukan alasan mengapa bibir Jongin terasa seperti kopi dan _mint_. Lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk minum kopi pada jam istirahat serta pulang sekolah karena ia mudah sekali mengantuk. Di saku celana Jongin, permen Tic-Tac hijau selalu absen berada di dalam sana. Jongin akan mengunyahnya ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung, atau saat ia sedang mengemudi.

Jongin sendiri mulai mengetahui beberapa hal yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo bicarakan sebelumnya.

Misalnya fakta bahwa Kyungsoo bukan penggemar film horor, seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Lelaki itu justru menutup matanya sepanjang film ketika Jongin mengajaknya menonton di bisokop pada kencan keempat mereka. Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo saat film itu berakhir dengan '_Bagaimana mungkin seorang Satan bisa takut dengan hantu?'_ dan berhenti setelah Kyungsoo menendang keras betisnya.

Fakta lain yang Jongin dapatkan adalah, Kyungsoo suka sekali makanan manis. Seperti ketika mereka membeli satu loyang _Cinnamon Rolls_ untuk menemani kencan ketujuh mereka, menonton pertandingan Chelsea vs Arsenal. Jongin hampir tidak percaya ketika Kyungsoo menghabiskan tiga perempat bagian dari isi loyang itu sendirian.

Namun, keterkejutan Jongin berganti dengan rasa gemas saat lelaki itu menoleh dengan wajah polos, "Bisakah kita mampir membeli ini lagi sebelum kau mengantarkanku pulang?"

Oh, Kim Jongin tidak pernah punya kekuatan untuk menolak Kyungsoo.

Sebagai jawaban, Jongin justru mencium Kyungsoo. Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo, memagutnya dengan rakus, sebelum tangannya menyelinap ke dalam celana lelaki itu. Jongin bahkan tidak peduli berapa skor akhir pertandingan karena tangannya sibuk memuaskan Kyungsoo dan desahan lelaki itu membuatnya otaknya berhenti bekerja.

Jongin akhirnya memuaskan hasratnya secara layak ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Bermula dari sebuah ciuman perpisahan, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengklaim Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi.

Hormon muda dan Do Kyungsoo adalah kombinasi yang mengerikan untuknya.

Mereka bersetubuh di kursi belakang mobil Jongin yang sempit dengan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Tangan Jongin mencengkram pinggang lelaki itu, menuntunnya untuk naik turun dalam gerakan dalam, cepat, dan kasar. Bibir mereka tidak berhenti bertautan, bercak kemerahan bisa ditemukan di leher keduanya, dan Jongin terus mengutuk betapa sempurna miliknya berada di dalam Kyungsoo. Seperti tubuh mereka memang tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

Dan segalanya bertambah baik bagi Jongin ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai membuka dirinya tanpa perlu pancingan.

Lelaki itu membagi impiannya dengan Jongin pada kencan mereka yang kesepuluh. Ia membawa Kyungsoo menikmati kembali pemandangan malam di Gwanghwamun Square, dengan satu botol Vodka di tangan masing-masing.

"Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi." Ungkap Kyungsoo. Pandangannya menerawang pada gedung tinggi di depan mereka. "Aku selalu menemukan kebahagiaan ketika sedang bernyanyi."

Jongin tidak melepaskan matanya dari wajah lelaki yang begitu menawan di sebelahnya. "Lalu kenapa tidak? Kau punya suara yang memikat."

Kyungsoo tertawa pedih. "Itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku ingin menjadi astronot." Jongin menyahut. "Itu baru hal yang tidak mudah."

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan tawa yang sama. "Oh, tentu. Nilai pelajaran Astronomi-mu mengerikan."

Jongin menarik kedua lututnya sampai ke dada. Ia meneguk Vodka-nya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Tapi tidak berarti aku harus merubah mimpiku, kan? Aku hanya perlu lebih berusaha. Sedangkan kau," Jongin mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "kau sudah memiliki bakat."

"Aku sudah katakan itu tidak semu-"

"_No_, Kyungsoo,_ listen._ Jika pikiranmu terus berputar pada rintangan yang akan kau hadapi nantinya, kau hanya akan jalan di tempat." Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan ia segera merangkul pundak lelaki itu. "Beri sedikit kepercayaan pada dirimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, "Kemana kau membawa lari Kim Jongin yang angkuh dan menyebalkan itu?"

Jongin tergelak sambil meluruskan kakinya yang mulai pegal. "Oh, apa kau merindukannya? Aku tidak heran, karena dia memang begitu mempesona."

"Meh. _He's no hotter than my butt._"

Jongin melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo sekilas, "Oh, aku tidak bisa melawan. _Your butt is **indeed** the hottest_."

Sebuah pukulan keras segera mendarat di lengan Jongin diiringi raut wajah Kyungsoo yang marah.

"_Douchebag_." Maki Kyungsoo kesal.

"_Birdbrain_." Balas Jongin sambil tertawa.

"_Fucktard_."

"_Shitkicke_r."

"_Saphead_."

Jongin memutuskan untuk menghentikan perang umpatan di antara mereka dengan kecupan. Ia mengerahkan seluruh keberanian yang ada, lalu berbisik dengan bibir yang masih saling melekat, "_Pretty boy_."

Setelah jarak di antara mereka menjauh, Jongin segera meraih Vodka-nya lalu meneguk isi botol itu tanpa bernafas.

Kyungsoo merasakan aliran darah di tubuhnya mengalami percepatan saat menangkap rona di pipi Jongin. Wajahnya seperti terbakar, sedang dadanya mendadak ramai.

Terlalu ramai.

_Oh, Tuhan_. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati ketika menemukan pertanda apa itu.

_Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta_?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3 : TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**.**

**A/N :**

TADAAAAAAA~

Seneng atau sedih nih _chapter_-nya ditambahin? Semoga jalan ceritanya masih menyenangkan yah buat kalian. Ehehehehehe.

Spesial _thanks_ banget buat Fara (Kaisoo32) yang udah persuasif lewat PM minta _chapter_-nya dipanjangin lagi. (Suka nggak, suka nggak?)

Btw, yang mau tahu, atau kenalan, atau ngisengin author boleh banget loh PM, tukeran PIN BBM juga boleh sekaliiiih :3 (tapi jangan salahin aku kalo isi RU-nya tiba-tiba penuh sama Kaisoo *nyengir*)

_So, so,_ gimana buat tanggepan kalian buat _chapter_ ini? Makasih juga buat yang udah ngejawab pertanyaan aku kemarin, akhirnya di sini aku coba pakai 'Kau', udah pas belum? Lebih enak nggak dibacanya?

Ah, _author_ kebanyakan nanya nih. Yaudah, _author_-nya pamit.

Saran, kritik, _review_ tetep ditunggu banget! ILYSM *kisses*

_KAISOO FTW!_

**—RedSherr88**


	5. FOUR

"_Love is a gamble always, but waiting won't change the dice. Either you roll them or you lose your turn._"

.

**_Prenote : Happy ending, ga ya? Hehe :p_**

.

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS [iv]**

* * *

_Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta_?

Bagi Kyungsoo, terdapat sekat yang pekat antara perasaan tertarik, suka, dan cinta.

Ia bisa membedakannya dengan jelas hanya dengan respon tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tahu ia _tertarik_ dengan Jongin karena matanya selalu berusaha menemukan lelaki itu dimanapun ia berada, setelah Jongin memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Kyungsoo tahu ia mulai _menyukai_ Jongin karena ciuman pertama mereka yang terkesan terpaksa, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk.

Namun, cinta adalah perasaan yang lebih menuntut.

Lebih rakus dan mengikat.

Dan benaknya terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama setelah Jongin melemparkan sebuah senyum kikuk di saat lelaki itu tersedak Vodka-nya kemarin malam. Karena jantungnya seakan punya ritme khusus hanya untuk Jongin.

_Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta_?

Ia masih ragu.

Dengan sebuah desahan panjang, Kyungsoo memasukkan kode kunci lokernya. Ia memilah beberapa buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya, walaupun otaknya sedang malas bekerja. Kepalanya hampir terantuk saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba mendarat di bahunya.

Hanya dari aroma mint samar yang ia cium, Kyungsoo dapat menebak siapa yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar Ben Affleck akan menggantikan Christian Bale di film Batman selanjutnya? _Man, i hate that guy_." Keluh lelaki itu dengan wajah kecewa.

Kyungsoo berubah gugup luar biasa. Semenjak menyadari kemungkinan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Jongin, kegugupannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat sedang pita suaranya kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Ini adalah rasa gugup paling buruk yang pernah ia hadapi. Lidahnya bahkan kelu, tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun untuk menanggapi Jongin.

Mulutnya membuka dan kembali mengatup tanpa suara.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Ia melepas rangkulannya pada leher Kyungsoo, lalu menyandarkan salah satu sisi tubuhnya di loker. "Kau baik?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Genggamannya pada buku Fisika menguat saat Jongin menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya kembali setelah mengetahui suhu badan Kyungsoo masih di kisaran normal.

Mengabaikan keanehan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru membuka percakapan lain. "Hey, teman-temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Mungkin nanti kau bisa makan siang bersama kami?"

_Bohong_.

Jongin akan mendapat umpatan beruntun dari Baekhyun jika ia membawa Kyungsoo ke meja mereka biasa makan siang. Namun, ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang teman-temannya pikirkan selama ini. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang membelalak ke arahnya dengan dua mata besar yang tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Normalnya, orang biasa seharusnya mengatakan, '_Oh, tentu. Aku akan senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan mereka_'.

Tapi ini Kyungsoo.

Dan tentu saja ia mengacau dengan menjawab, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku butuh berkenalan dengan mereka?"

Jongin terhenyak. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mimik terluka, walaupun lelaki itu berusaha menyamarkannya.

"Um," Jongin tertawa sumbang. "mungkin karena kau seseorang yang spesial untukku?"

_Oh, damn you, Kim Jongin._

Siapa yang mengizinkannya untuk mengatakan itu dengan tawa malu-malu serta gerakan canggung yang membuat pipinya memanas?

Ia mendapat dorongan untuk mengecup Jongin saat itu juga, namun bibirnya dengan cepat menyambar, "Ah, benarkah?"

Kyungsoo ingin memasukkan tubuhnya ke loker lalu mati membusuk di sana. Ia tidak berani menangkap ekspresi Jongin. Kyungsoo terus memaki dalam hati, berkali-kali gantung diri dalam kepala, karena bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, itu adalah kalimat ofensif yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Jongin menegakkan kedua kakinya sambil menunduk memperhatikan lantai sekolah mereka yang tidak menarik. "Kau... tidak merasakan ada sesuatu di antara kita?"

Jika saja Kyungsoo bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya, ia ingin berteriak-atau mungkin bersorak, '_ya, ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mengatasi denyut nadiku sendiri tiap berada di dekatmu_' sampai paru-parunya kering.

Tapi saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin berhenti.

Ia punya firasat, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk bila Jongin terus melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kyungsoo aku ingin berterus terang." Tutur Jongin lirih.

Lelaki itu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Jongin mengambil jeda sejenak, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo tepat di mata, membuat jantung Kyungsoo melakukan lompatan-lompatan tidak wajar.

Mendadak, sebuah kenyataan menampar Kyungsoo tepat di wajah.

Ia tidak lagi ragu mengenai perasaanya.

Oh, ia yakin bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta.

Jongin harus berhenti.

"_I'm in love with you_."

Jongin harus segera berhenti.

"Aku tahu kita telah melakukan banyak hal melebihi batas kekasih. Namun, aku ingin membuat ini resmi."

Jongin. Harus. Berhenti. Sekarang. Juga.

"_Be mine, please_?"

_Goddamit_.

* * *

Ketiga pasang mata saling melirik di atas meja kafetaria itu ketika Jongin datang dengan hidung tersumpal tisu bernoda darah lalu merebut _snack_ keripik kentang Baekhyun dan mengunyahnya seperti orang kerasukan.

"_I'M SO PISSED_! _SO FUCKING PISSED_!"

Junmyeon berkedip cepat, mengirimkan sinyal untuk siapa saja agar angkat bicara. Jongin bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan saat sedang marah. Ia ingat terkahir kali Jongin semarah ini adalah ketika Satansoo memajang lembar ujian Kimia lelaki itu pada mading sekolah mereka (Junmyeon masih tidak habis pikir sampai sekarang, bagaimana bisa Jongin tertidur di tengah ujian berlangsung hingga mendapat nilai terendah).

Baekhyun mencoba meraih snack-nya kembali, namun Jongin menepis tangannya kasar. "Jangan sentuh! Ini milikku sekarang!"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

Meraba keheningan yang semakin canggung di atas meja itu, akhirnya Yifan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongin langsung memberi tatapan paling tajam ke arahnya. "Terjadi sesuatu, katamu?" Yifan mengangguk ragu sambil menelan ludah. "Kau masih bisa bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?" lanjut Jongin dengan suara yang membuat seisi kafetaria tertuju pada mereka.

Oh, ingatkan Yifan untuk tidak sok pahlawan ketika Jongin sedang murka lain kali.

"Katakan Yifan, orang gila mana yang memukul wajahmu dan berlari tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelah kau menyatakan perasaan padanya?" Ucap Jongin tanpa bernafas. "KATAKAN, YIFAN. KATAKAN!"

_Yep, definitely not ever again_. Batin Yifan sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Yifan yakin beberapa gadis mulai berbisik mengedarkan gosip tidak masuk akal atas apa yang mereka saksikan.

"Uh," Junmyeon akhirnya bersuara, walaupun senyumnya terlihat memaksa, "apakah kita sedang berbicara mengenai Satansoo?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Junmyeon dan Yifan bernafas lega.

"TENTU SAJA INI MENGENAI SATANSOO!" teriak Jongin sambil menggebrak meja, meremukkan _snack_ keripik kentang di dekatnya.

Baekhyun memekik sedih.

Baik Yifan maupun Junmyeon tidak berani melanjutkan pertanyaan mereka setelah melihat reaksi Jongin.

Kecuali, Mr. _Has No Boundaries of This Year_, Byun Baekhyun yang menyahut dengan santai, "Oh, apa itu berarti dia menolakmu?"

Junmyeon dan Yifan membelalak lebar, berpikir jika yang pantas disumpal saat ini bukanlah hidung Jongin tapi mulut Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU KARENA DIA TIDAK MENGUCAPKAN APAPUN, BACON. TIDAK ADAKAH SATUPUN DI MEJA INI YANG SEDIKIT PINTAR UNTUK MENEBAKNYA?"

Jongin menjambak kesal rambutnya.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Bagian mana yang salah? Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo berjalan baik kemarin. Jongin sudah merasa ia memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan usaha terbaik yang ia punya.

"Dia berlari." Jongin mengatur nafas saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Dia memukul wajahku lalu berlari cepat tanpa meninggalkan penjelasan sedikitpun."

Jongin bisa katakan dirinya marah, kecewa, bahkan sakit hati, tapi apa yang paling menganggunya adalah: ia bingung.

Sementara ketiga temannya hanya memandangnya dalam diam, Jongin terus mengutuk apapun yang bergerak di sekitarnya. Ia membutuhkan jawaban. Jika memang perasaannya ternyata sepihak, ia tetap punya hak untuk mendapat jawaban.

Jongin menggebrak meja sekali lagi, hingga Baekhyun melompat lalu memeluk lengan Kris kuat.

Tepat ketika ia mendongak, Jongin menangkap figur Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan memasuki kafetaria. Jongin segera bangkit dengan kasar, membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

Suasana kafetaria itu mendadak hening.

Jongin membuang tisu yang ada di hidungnya, kemudian mengambil langkah cepat serta tegas ke arah Kyungsoo.

Seluruh murid segera mencari kursi terdekat untuk duduk. Beberapa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kafetaria, karena dapat merasakan ketegangan dalam ruangan itu.

"Haruskah kita menghentikan mereka?" Junmeyon berbisik pada Baekhyun dan Yifan.

Ia diliputi rasa khawatir melihat dua lelaki yang kini berdiri berhadapan, menukarkan pandangan saling membunuh.

"Jangan, Junmyeon." Baekhyun menjawab. "Aku takut Satansoo akan melepaskan suatu mantra yang bisa melukaimu."

Mendengar itu, Junmyeon tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Di tengah ruangan, Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia berusaha membuat genggaman pada nampan makan siangnya tidak bergetar.

"Kau sadar kau berhutang penjelasan padaku?"

Kalimat Jongin terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan bagi Kyungsoo. Ia yakin lelaki itu tidak sedang meminta pendapatnya. Jongin hanya menuntut jawaban.

"Berpura-pura bisu lagi, hmm?"

Nada Jongin begitu menyakitkan, mengoyak jiwa Kyungsoo seperti taring singa yang runcing.

"Jawab!" bentak Jongin sambil menyambar nampan Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Kyungsoo menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya kuat saat rasa menyengat mulai menyerang matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia tidak mau menangis di depan Jongin maupun murid lainnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk keluar, tapi Jongin dengan cepat menariknya. Kedua tangan Jongin meraih kerah kemeja Kyungsoo, membawa wajah mereka mendekat.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat kilat amarah bercampur kepedihan dari mata Jongin.

"_You_" Lelaki itu berbisik dengan suara parau yang mengiris hatinya, "_are the worst thing that ever happened to me_, Do Kyungsoo."

Bersama itu, Jongin menghentakkan tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengintip perlahan dari balik pintu kelas untuk memastikan Jongin tidak sedang di koridor. Ia berusaha menghindari lelaki itu beberapa hari ini. Setiap kali Jongin tertangkap matanya, Kyungsoo akan berlari cepat lalu bersembunyi di balik loker atau ruangan apapun di dekatnya. Kyungsoo juga sengaja datang terlambat pada kelas-kelas dimana ia dan Jongin mempunyai jadwal yang sama.

Ini melelahkan, Kyungsoo harus akui. Walaupun ia pernah melakukan hal serupa ketika hubungannya dengan Luhan memburuk, ia tidak mengira kejadian seperti ini akan menimpanya lagi sekarang.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Begitu yakin bahwa Jongin tidak terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya, ia segera berlari kecil keluar dari kelas.

Kyungsoo memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing. Setelah memendam rasa kalut akibat berbagai perasaan yang begitu berat menggelayuti hatinya, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan semua itu lewat tangis kemarin malam.

Oh, siapa bilang lelaki tidak boleh menangis karena perihal cinta?

Matanya masih terasa sembab, walaupun Kyungsoo sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyamarkannya.

Kyungsoo baru tahu kebenaran dari kalimat 'seseorang yang membuatmu paling bahagia adalah orang yang juga punya peluang untuk menyakiti hatimu paling dalam'.

Dan Jongin telah mengambil peluangnya.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun. Ia menumpahkan sereal sarapan paginya, hampir tertabrak karena tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang masih menyala hijau, hingga tidak menuliskan catatan apapun di buku pelajarannya belakangan ini.

Kyungsoo tidak mengira Jongin punya dampak yang begitu besar untuknya. Ia bahkan masih bisa bangkit sendiri setelah permasalahannya dengan Luhan.

Namun, mengapa tidak dengan Kim Jongin?

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika menangkap sosok Jongin tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu sedang melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Baekhyun sambil tertawa lebar. Ia ingin berbalik, berpura-pura tidak melihat, tetapi terlambat. Mata Jongin telah menemukannya.

Senyum lelaki itu lenyap seketika dari wajahnya. Ia melepaskan lengannya pada Baekhyun dan tatapannya berubah sinis.

Kyungsoo berusaha tetap berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia masih bisa melihat langkah sepatu Jongin yang semakin mendekat. Namun ketika mereka akhirnya berpapasan, Jongin tidak melakukan apapun selain meninggalkan aroma kopi pekat yang mengusik akal sehatnya.

Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin.

* * *

Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo.

Pikirannya melayang pada sepasang mata sedih yang ia tangkap beberapa hari ini.

Dia tidak pantas sedih, Jongin berpikir, apa yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu sedih setiap kali mereka berpandangan? Bukankah dia yang tidak menginginkan hubungan ini?

Jongin melempar bola-bola kertas tanpa arah ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia menanti Kyungsoo masuk, karena mereka berbagi kelas yang sama pada subjek Matematika. Junmyeon yang duduk di sebelahnya, tidak henti memandang Jongin.

"Kau belum memasukkan apapun ke perutmu, selain tiga gelas kopi sejak tadi pagi." Ucap lelaki itu khawatir.

Jongin tertawa. Junmyeon bisa jadi secerewet ibunya pada saat-saat tertentu. "_I'm fine_. Tenanglah."

Junmyeon menggumamkan beberapa kata yang Jongin tidak tangkap dengan jelas, karena matanya sibuk mengekor Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tampak di pintu kelas. Tanpa sadar, ia melempar bola kertas di genggamannya ke arah Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu duduk.

Kyungsoo menoleh sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, mencari sumber darimana kertas itu berasal.

Namun, pandangan Kyungsoo kembali ke depan saat ia bersitatap dengan Jongin.

Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba bermain di bibir Jongin.

Ia kembali melemparkan bola kertas ke arah Kyungsoo, menghujani lelaki itu dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Walaupun Kyungsoo tetap bergeming, tetapi Jongin tidak berhenti.

Kyungsoo yang kehilangan kesabaran, akhirnya memungut salah satu bola kertas di dekat kakinya dan melemparkannya kembali ke Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Jika memang ini harus kembali dari awal, maka Jongin akan melakukannya.

Ia terus mengganggu Kyungsoo yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya bahkan ketika pelajaran sudah berlangsung.

Kyungsoo dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan, hanya bisa menggerutu 'apa sebenarnya yang dia mau' sambil berusaha fokus ke papan tulis.

Segera setelah pelajaran selesai, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghampiri Jongin. Para murid lain sudah tidak lagi di dalam kelas, memilih pulang dengan cepat setelah pelajaran terakhir mereka hari ini akhirnya selesai.

"Apa maumu?" bentaknya kesal.

Jongin menyeringai tipis lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Wow, kau akhirnya bisa bicara." Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo sedetikpun. "Aku kira kau akan berpura-pura bisu selamanya."

Jongin masih bisa mendengar Kyungsoo memaki 'brengsek' sebelum kepalan tangan Kyungsoo meninju rahang kirinya. Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut, ia berjalan mundur terburu-buru menjauhi Jongin.

Namun, Jongin tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya kuat, lalu membalas pukulan Kyungsoo di tempat yang sama.

Kyungsoo terjembab, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Jongin angkuh.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri, lalu kembali mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin. Tetapi dengan cepat, Jongin menangkap lengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo segera menyerang perut Jongin dengan lututnya. Lelaki itu sedikit tersentak ke belakang.

Cengkraman Jongin tetap tidak lepas dari lengannya. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka tidak lagi berhadapan. Sedetik kemudian, Jongin menghimpitnya kuat, memaksa dada Kyungsoo untuk bersentuhan dengan meja.

Jongin menikmati sejenak pemandangan Kyungsoo yang setengah membungkuk di depannya. Posisi mereka begitu menjanjikan.

Ia lalu menempelkan dadanya ke punggung Kyungsoo dan berbisik ke telinga lelaki itu, "Bukankah kita belum pernah mencoba posisi ini?"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding setelah apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak, namun Jongin justru menjilat bagian belakang telinganya dengan ujung lidah. Ia mengerang sementara Jongin tertawa mengejek.

"Aku sudah hafal bagian-bagian sensitif dari tubuhmu, Kyungsoo."

Jongin menggerakkan jari tangannya yang bebas menelusuri bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Jongin tidak mungkin berbuat senekat ini. Demi Tuhan, mereka masih berada di dalam kelas. Seseorang bisa masuk dan memergoki mereka kapan saja.

Ia menahan desahannya ketika sesuatu di balik celana Jongin menggesek bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"J-Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha bicara ketika Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"_Yes_?"

"Jangan di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, menekan miliknya ke pantat Kyungsoo, lalu tangannya mulai bermain di atas resleting celana Kyungsoo.

"Beri aku alasan, karena aku baru saja merasakan milikmu menegang."

Kyungsoo memaki aliran darah yang terus memompa bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat kita?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak berisik." Jongin melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Kita memiliki kurang dari dua puluh menit sebelum _janitor_ masuk dan membersihkan kelas."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo ke atas meja. Bibir Jongin segera menyambar bibirnya dalam ciuman kasar dan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Genggaman lelaki itu mengerat di pinggang Kyungsoo saat lidah mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo larut dalam candu setara Heroin yang ia rasakan dari tiap sentuhan Jongin. Ia menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Jongin, membawa wajah mereka lebih dekat lagi agar lelaki itu memperdalam ciumannya. Suara desahan tidak terhindarkan dari mulut keduanya. Jongin beralih ke garis rahang Kyungsoo. Di tengah jilatannya yang bermain di sana, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengenggam miliknya.

Kyungsoo melenguh merasakan Jongin juga memiliki hasrat yang sama tinggi dengannya saat ini. Ketika Jongin berpindah ke belakang telinganya, Kyungsoo mencengkram milik Jongin hingga lelaki itu mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"Saku celana sebelah kiri, Kyungsoo. Cepat." Ucap Jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Jongin. Ia meraba saku lelaki itu dan menemukan benda persegi berbungkus alumunium.

"_Seriously_, Jongin? Kau membawa ini kemana-mana?" tanyanya heran.

Jongin tergelak lalu melepaskan hisapannya di leher Kyungsoo. Ketegangan mereka selama beberapa hari ini masih tersisa. Kyungsoo tahu itu dari sorot kebencian di mata Jongin yang terlihat begitu menyala.

"_Just in case._" Jawab Jongin ringan. "Dan ternyata berguna, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Kecemburuan tiba-tiba merambat sampai tengkuknya. Apakah Jongin berpikir untuk menyutubuhi orang lain selain dirinya? Gagasan itu membuat pikirannya berkabut. Sifat pertama dari perasaan cintanya untuk Jongin meluap.

_Posesif._

Ia ingin memiliki Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Fuck me now_." Perintah Kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut. "_What_?"

"_Fuck me now_, Jongin." Ulang Kyungsoo lebih tegas.

Jongin tergagap sejenak, "A-Aku bisa menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyungsoo membuka kancing celana Jongin sambil menatap lelaki itu tajam. "Aku tidak peduli jika nanti kau meninggalkan bekas luka atau apapun. _Fuck me rough and deep_."

"Oh, kau benar-benar membunuhku." Desis Jongin ketika merasakan kombinasi antara sensasi jari hangat Kyungsoo yang melingkari miliknya dan kata-kata kotor yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan.

Kyungsoo segera menggigit bungkus aluminium yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu menggulung benda elastis di dalamnya pada milik Jongin.

"_Bend over, sugar. Let me see that beautiful ass cheeks of yours_."

Kyungsoo segera membungkuk membelakangi Jongin. Kedua tangannya terkapar pasrah di atas meja sementara Jongin menurunkan celananya. Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi ketika kepala milik Jongin menyentuh jalan masuknya.

"_God, you're so gorgeous like this_." Tutur Jongin parau ketika melihat bagaimana posisi ini membuat Kyungsoo begitu menggoda.

"Jangan membuang waktu, Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya mulai menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo menginginkan ini kotor dan kasar, Jongin akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, ketika milik Jongin telah masuk seutuhnya. Kukunya menggores permukaan meja merasakan rasa menyengat yang membakar di dalam sana. Jongin belum bergerak. Kyungsoo tahu lelaki itu menunggunya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit, menelan milik Jongin inci demi inci, menghasilkan geraman dari lelaki di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, Jongin menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap kau sudah siap."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menghujamnya kuat hingga Kyungsoo menjerit. Desahan memenuhi kelas itu seiring dengan gerakan pinggul yang saling beradu. Jongin mengeratkan cengkramannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, menuntun lelaki itu ikut bergerak, agar miliknya tertanam lebih dalam lagi.

Ia tidak hanya menyalurkan nafsunya kali ini. Jongin menumpahkan semua rindunya akan sentuhan Kyungsoo, tawanya, senyumnya, semua yang berdesakan di otak Jongin selama berhari-hari.

Peluh mulai bertetesan di kening Jongin namun gerakannya tidak melambat. Kyungsoo menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak karena kenikmatan yang ia terima. Milik Jongin mengisinya dengan sempurna, memenuhi setiap bagian dalam dirinya, sedang miliknya sendiri menggesek sisi meja. Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah kabur saat Jongin akhirnya menyerang titik yang tepat. Ia mengatur nafas sebelum mengeluarkan lenguhan bercampur sengal, "_Ah yes_, Jongin,_ there_."

Sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar ruang kelas. Jongin segera membekap mulut Kyungsoo, memintanya untuk diam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Jongin tidak berhenti menghujamnya kasar. Kyungsoo hampir terisak karena semuanya terasa begitu sensitif. Setiap bagian tubuhnya telah menyerah di lengan Jongin.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan badan hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Kyungsoo. "Kau begitu membingungkan, kau tahu itu?" Ujar Jongin. Ia memberi satu hujaman keras ke Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo mengiggit telapak tangannya. "Kau memukulku tempo hari, setelah itu mengabaikanku, dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk memuaskanmu seperti pelacur sialan."

Gerakan Jongin berubah brutal dan berantakan. Kyungsoo terus memohon dengan gumaman tidak jelas agar Jongin mempercepat hujamannya. Suara di luar ruang kelas itu semakin dekat namun adrenalin Kyungsoo justru memanas.

Jongin mengutuk pelan saat Kyungsoo menjepit miliknya.

"Oh, kau benar-benar kotor, Kyungsoo." Tangan Jongin meraba masuk ke dalam seragam Kyungsoo, menelusuri kulit lelaki itu yang begitu halus. "Kau semakin terpacu karena tahu seseorang bisa menemukan kita dalam posisi ini, hm?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, perutnya menghangat karena gejolak luar biasa yang memberontak di dalam sana. "Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lihat jika mereka menemukan kita?"

Jongin menghabisi titik sensitifnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan. "Mereka akan melihat wajahmu yang pasrah menikmati bagaimana tubuh kita menyatu, menghisap milikku ke dalam dirimu, seperti hidupmu bergantung pada tiap hujamanku."

Oh, ia benar-benar sudah dekat.

Kyungsoo menyentuh miliknya sendiri, namun Jongin menarik tangannya dan menahannya di punggung. "Aku yakin kau bisa keluar tanpa menyentuh dirimu."

Kyungsoo mengerang. Ia mengikuti setiap gerakan Jongin hingga akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya dengan terisak.

"Oh, _damn it_ Kyungsoo."

Jongin memejamkan mata sembari menempelkan keningnya ke leher belakang Kyungsoo. Ia mempercepat gerak pinggulnya sampai mati rasa. Jongin mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo terus menerus, hingga kepuasannya sendiri menjemput. Ia menggigit bahu Kyungsoo, agar teriakannya teredam.

Mereka berdua terengah, mengejar deru nafas masing-masing. Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara di luar ruang kelas itu. Ia segera melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Kyungsoo.

Keduanya berpadangan sekilas. Biasanya, setelah intimasi seperti ini berakhir, mereka akan bercakap, atau mungkin saling melayangkan pukulan kecil tanpa arti.

Namun kali ini, hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka.

* * *

Mereka mulai berkelahi lagi. Bermula dari Jongin yang putus asa karena kehilangan perhatian Kyungsoo, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menumpahkan kopi paginya ke seragam lelaki itu.

Ia benci Do Kyungsoo.

Ia membenci bagaimana gerak bibir Kyungsoo tiap kali lelaki itu mendapat giliran untuk membaca teks pada kelas Bahasa Inggris. Ia membenci mata coklat tua Kyungsoo yang binarnya membuat Jongin hampir menabrak dinding. Ia membenci senyum Kyungsoo, caranya berjalan, bentuk hati di bibir lelaki itu ketika ia tertawa,

Dan ia membenci fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun mengganti _band-aid_ di dahi Jongin yang sebelumnya polos menjadi berpola Jerapah. Jongin meringis ketika jari lelaki itu tidak sengaja menyentuh lukanya. Kyungsoo melempar penggaris besi ke arahnya kemarin siang tanpa sebab apapun.

Jongin dan Baekhyun duduk di pinggir lapangan, mengenakan seragam olahraga biru tua mereka, sambil mendengarkan Mr. Lee dengan bosan.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo duduk sendiri dengan jarak yang sedikit lebar antara ia dan murid lain.

Jongin mendesah. Ia masih menemukan mata sedih Kyungsoo hari ini. Jongin ingin menghapus apapun yang membuat gundah hati lelaki itu. Namun ia adalah si brengsek yang hanya bisa mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo lewat cara yang berkebalikan dengan orang biasa.

"Jangan terlalu lama memandangnya." Baekhyun menginterupsi. Tangan lelaki itu menarik dagu Jongin agar mengalihkan tatapan. "Kau tahu kutukan Satansoo masih berlaku walaupun kau sudah menidurinya."

Jongin memutar bola mata. Baekhyun belum juga kehabisan teori bodohnya mengenai Satansoo.

"Aku terkadang bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku berteman denganmu."

Baekhyun tergelak. Ia meraih lengan Jongin lalu bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. "_Because i'm cute and loveable_."

Selain menyandang gelar sebagai Mr. _Has No Boundaries of This Year_, sepertinya Baekhyun juga harus mendapat gelar Siluman Gurita. Tangannya selalu menempel pada siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya dan enggan lepas layaknya tentakel.

"Hanya Chanyeol yang mau mengakui itu." Sahut Jongin datar.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Park Chanyeol memujaku lebih dari itu."

"Oh, tentu, kau adalah dewa matahari unt-"

"Byun Baekhyun! Kim Jongin! Ini bukan tempat untuk memadu kasih!" sela Mr. Lee dengan suara melengking.

Baekhyun dan Jongin bertukar pandang geli sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersamaan.

"Ah, baiklah kami akan meneruskannya lagi nanti." Jawab Baekhyun untuk sedikit membuat Mr. Lee lebih kesal.

Mr. Lee mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun justru tersenyum dan berkedip-kedip cepat, membuat guru olahraga itu menggeleng-geleng sebal.

Jongin menahan tawa. Memang hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat seorang guru mengalah hanya dengan tingkah lucunya.

"_You're right, you do loveable_." Candanya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi dengan tatapan penuh rasa cemburu.

Ketika Mr. Lee selesai dengan penjelasannya, ia mempersilakan para murid untuk melanjutkan ke sesi pelajaran berikutnya. Jongin mengapit leher Baekhyun menggunakan lengannya sambil berjalan ke ruang ganti. Lelaki itu terus menggelitik perutnya dan Jongin membalas dengan mengeratkan jepitan lengannya pada leher Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mengamati itu sejak awal pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, terus meredam kecemburuan dalam dadanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Jongin dan Baekhyun kini mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sahabat?

Ketika mereka masuk ke ruang ganti, percakapan antara Baekhyun, Jongin dan beberapa murid lainnya samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Ia menangkap suara Jimin yang menanyakan kejadian di kafetaria beberapa hari lalu kepada Jongin. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara Jongin menyahut dengan kalimat singkat, "Itu urusan pribadi."

Walaupun tangan Kyungsoo sibuk melipat pakaian olahraganya, Kyungsoo tidak kehilangan konsentrasi pada pembicaraan di belakang punggungnya.

"Apakah kalian punya hubungan khusus?" tanya sebuah suara lain yang Kyungsoo tidak kenali dengan jelas.

Detak jantungnya berubah cepat. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk mengetahui apa jawaban Jongin atas pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin." Balas Jongin dengan nada yang menggantung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Paling tidak, Jongin masih menganggap hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar hubungan biasa. Namun kelegaannya tidak bertahan lama ketika Jongin melanjutkan kata sebelumnya dengan, "_Some sort of a fuck buddy_."

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan emosinya meledak di tempat. Ia berderap cepat ke arah Jongin, lalu menarik paksa pundak lelaki itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Jongin terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini ada di depannya memberikan sebuah tatapan menusuk.

"_Fuck buddy_?" jawab Jongin tidak yakin.

Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin terikat, namun lelaki itu bersedia melakukan hubungan seks belasan kali dengannya.

"Kau tidak terima?"

Seluruh isi kepala Kyungsoo memuntahkan makian kepada Jongin dan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa setelah ia menemukan seseorang yang akhirnya mengerti kekurangannya, Kyungsoo justru membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi rumit? Dan kenapa seseorang yang ia yakini telah memahaminya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sekeji itu?

"_You bastard_." Kyungsoo berdesis hingga para murid di sekitar mereka berhenti bergerak. "_You're a fucking bastard_, Kim Jongin."

"Huh," Sebuah seringai sarkastik muncul di wajah Jongin. "Itu seharusnya menjadi dialogku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo meraih bagian depan pakaian olahraga Jongin kemudian mendorong lelaki itu sampai menabrak dinding.

Jongin berdiri cepat, ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Oh, baiklah. Aku rasa kita lebih baik selesaikan permasalahan ini sekarang juga."

Melihat aura mematikan yang dipancarkan kedua lelaki itu, Baekhyun segera berlari ke luar ruangan menuju kantor guru.

Karena ia yakin sebuah perkelahian hebat akan segera terjadi.

* * *

Mr. Park mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke atas meja. Punggungnya bersandar pada bangku, sedang matanya menatap dua murid yang duduk di hadapannya.

Mr. Park mengira ia tidak akan menemukan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo berada di kantornya lagi dengan permasalahan yang sama. Ia mengikuti perkembangan dua murid pembuat onar itu dan ia menduga semuanya telah berjalan baik ketika tidak ada kabar tentang mereka yang berkelahi atau membuat kekacauan.

Jongin berakhir babak belur kali ini. Tangan kanannya mengalami cedera hingga tidak bisa digerakkan. Beberapa lebam di wajahnya terhitung lebih banyak dibanding milik Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang mau menjelaskan?" tanya Mr. Park lelah.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bertanya, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Menjadi kepala sekolah tidak akan pernah mudah selama murid seperti kedua lelaki ini masih ada di dunia.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan memberikan kalian waktu tiga menit. Satu hal yang perlu aku ingatkan, Surat Peringatan ketiga akan membuat kalian keluar dari sekolah. Lebih baik kalian mencari cara untuk meyakinkanku bahwa hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Jelas Mr. Park panjang lebar.

Pria itu kemudian melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di ruangannya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah ke arah Jongin. Ia melihat lelaki itu menunduk, memeriksa luka pada sikunya yang tergores lantai.

Pikiran Kyungsoo mendadak kusut. Berpuluh-puluh kata maaf berenang dalam kepalanya namun ia tidak bisa menangkap satupun.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyesal kali ini. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Beberapa hari ini sudah cukup menyiksa batinnya. Memorinya memutar semua kencan mereka, betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo memiliki Jongin di sisinya, bagaimana perasaan ringan bersarang di tubuhnya setiap kali Jongin menutup percakapan telepon tengah malam mereka.

Kyungsoo bodoh jika rela melepaskan itu semua dan masih menggunakan alasan kegugupannya sebagai tameng.

Ia harus menemukan cara. Seungsoo benar. Pasti ada cara untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Katakan pada Mr. Park bahwa aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan hari ini." tandas Jongin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berada di dekatmu, sekarang."

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Ia segera berdiri dan menghalangi Jongin keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan bicara sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh keyakinan.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke samping lalu berjalan melewatinya.

"Jongin, aku mohon." Ia menggapai tangan Jongin, tetapi Jongin segera menghentakkan genggamannya.

"Aku lelah, Kyungsoo. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku jeda?" Balas Jongin sambil terus berjalan.

"Jongin, dengar-"

Jongin tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo yang putus asa segera menarik kerah belakang kemeja Jongin kuat.

"KIM JONGIN!_ YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT NOW_." Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Jongin yang sudah di ambang batas kesabaran segera menyahut dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras, _"FINE, YOU SICK SCUMBAG_!"

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas beberapa kali. Ia menatap Jongin yang menunggu dengan raut bosan dan seperti ingin menghabisinya sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika kalimat pertama akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku buruk dalam berkata-kata. Jadi apapun yang aku katakan setelah ini, kau harus artikan sebaliknya."

Dahi Jongin mengernyit sementara mimik lelaki itu berubah kesal, "_What the fuck_-"

"_Please,_ Jongin." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. "_Just please_."

Jongin mengunci bibirnya rapat lalu mengangguk saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Intuisinya mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak sedang bercanda.

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo memulai. Suaranya bergetar tapi ia tidak mau memusingkan itu. "_I hate you_." _I love you._

Jongin termangu.

"_I hate you so fucking much_."_ I love you so fucking much._

"Hariku buruk setiap kali aku melihat wajahmu. Kau membuatku muak. Aku ingin membunuhmu, berharap kau tidak pernah diciptakan karena kau punya senyum paling menjijikan di seluruh dunia. Aku benci caramu memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga di sekitarmu. Aku benci gelembung yang bermain dalam perutku saat kau tertawa. Aku sangat, sangat membencimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini terhadap seseorang."

Jongin tergelak kecil dan tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak kaku. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, merasakan lidahnya seperti terikat.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menggumam pelan. "Aku membenci semua tentangmu, Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo tidak berani memandang kemanapun selain sepatunya. Benaknya memutar berbagai kemungkinan jika hal ini tetap tidak membuat Jongin mengerti maksud isi hatinya.

Namun, semuanya luluh saat sepasang lengan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Segala bebannya jatuh tak bersisa ketika ia membalas pelukan Jongin.

"K-Kau mendapat pesannya?" tanyanya ragu.

Jongin melepaskan dekapannya, lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat. "_Clearly_, _sugar_."

Dada Kyungsoo berubah menjadi stasiun balon udara yang membuatnya seakan melayang-layang di angkasa.

Mr. Park masuk ke ruangan itu hanya untuk mendapati dua lelaki dengan senyum lebar terpulas di wajah mereka serta jari yang tidak berhenti bertaut.

Di saat Mr. Park memulai rentetan nasehatnnya, pikiran Jongin sudah tidak lagi di tempatnya. Karena kepalanya terisi dengan rekaman kalimat Kyungsoo yang telah ia terjemahkan.

_Hariku indah setiap kali aku melihat wajahmu. Kau membuatku bahagia. Aku selalu ingin memelukmu, bersyukur kau telah diciptakan karena kau punya senyum paling memikat di seluruh dunia. Aku suka caramu memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga di sekitarmu. Aku suka gelembung yang bermain dalam perutku setiap kali kau tertawa. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa sejatuh cinta ini terhadap seseorang._

_Aku mencintai semua tentangmu, Kim Jongin._

* * *

Setiap murid hampir tidak mempercayai matanya ketika melihat dua lelaki yang baru saja bertengkar hebat, kini keluar dari ruangan Mr. Park dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Keduanya bertukar senyum, serta tatapan penuh kebahagiaan.

Jongin terus mencuri kecupan-kecupan singkat dari Kyungsoo, tidak menghiraukan mulut menganga dari murid di sekitar mereka.

"Hentikan, Jongin. Kau menjijikan." Perintah Kyungsoo yang mulai risih dengan mata yang mengikuti mereka.

Namun, Jongin justru mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, lalu memberi ciuman panjang di bibir lelaki itu. Kyungsoo mendengar beberapa benda terjatuh serta suara gadis-gadis tercekat di belakangnya. Ia segera menarik diri kemudian memberi Jongin pukulan keras di dada.

"Idiot." Makinya kesal.

"_Oh, maybe i am._ _But, it's okay_," Jongin tersenyum dan Kyungsoo merasakan semu merambat ke pipinya. "_Because, i am **your** idiot_."

Itu adalah hari dimana Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin mendeklarasikan hubungan cinta di antara mereka.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4 : TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N** :

Ciee yang udah liburan kuliah _update_-nya cepet banget. Hehehehe.

_There will be an epilogue, guys_. Mungkin dalam dua atau tiga hari kalau _mood_-nya lagi baik. Permasalahan Kyungsoo sama keluarganya bakal dibahas di situ :3

Dan kayanya, BBM aku eror-_- Udah nyoba _install_ ulang cuman masih ga berfungsi dengan baik. Maafin untuk yang udah _invite_ kemarin. Terus barusan aku bikin ask fm (_link di bio profile_) buat para anon yang mungkin mau kenal lebih deket. Buat yang udah punya _contact_ aku, sementara tanya-tanya lewat situ aja. PM juga boleh :3

Btw, _ending_-nya gimana? Udah cukup manis buat mengakhiri cerita ini belum?

Please kritik, saran serta _review_-nya yah! XD

_KAISOO FTW!_

**—RedSherr88**


	6. FIVE

_**Prenote : Final chapter, enjoy :)))**_

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS [v]**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan adopsi?"

Jongin menaikkan setengah alis sembari melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Matahari senja menyinari kulit putih Kyungsoo dengan cara paling memukau yang pernah ia lihat. Di hadapan mereka, _pancake_ hangat berbalut sirup _mapple_, didampingi satu jar _iced tea_ yang dingin menunggu untuk disantap.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, lalu membalas tatapan Jongin. "Tidakkah kau pikir itu terlalu rumit?"

Jongin memainkan pulpen di jarinya. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan pilihannya. "Aku rasa kita mampu."

Ada hening yang cukup panjang mengisi percakapan mereka setelah itu. Jongin menghela nafas, ia lelah dengan perdebatan yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah menolak semua ideku sebelumnya. Adopsi adalah tawaran terakhirku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak terbuka pada gagasan ini."

Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan penuh rasa tidak setuju. Namun, Jongin tidak goyah dengan apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Fine." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin bersorak riang lalu menuliskan kata 'Adopsi' dalam font besar sebagai judul _essay_ Bahasa Inggris mereka. Ia lega akhirnya bisa memakan _pancake_-nya setelah harus berjuang melawan Kyungsoo dan sifat perfeksionis lelaki itu. Jongin berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan lagi memilih Kyungsoo sebagai partner di tugas-tugas yang akan datang.

"Ibumu menghubungiku lagi kemarin malam." Kyungsoo mencoba membuka obrolan ringan untuk menemani mereka menikmati pancake sore itu.

Garpu Jongin terhenti di udara. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Wanita tua menyebalkan itu bahkan tidak mengirim pesan apapun padaku." Lanjut Jongin kesal.

Ia mulai iri dengan perhatian ibunya ke Kyungsoo. Semenjak mengakui bahwa ia telah memiliki hubungan resmi dengan Kyungsoo, ibunya selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada lelaki itu. Ibunya bahkan terus membicarakan Kyungsoo walaupun ia sedang berada dalam sambungan dengan Jongin. Pertanyaan yang ibunya ajukan bermacam-macam, mulai dari '_Berapa ukuran kaki Kyungsoo? Aku ingin membawakannya sepatu saat pulang ke Korea_' sampai hal detail yang sudah melebihi batasan seperti '_Kau selalu menggunakan proteksi ketika berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo, kan Nini_?'

Jongin menggeram frustasi.

Melihat tabiat Jongin yang berubah, Kyungsoo segera memukul kepala lelaki itu menggunakan pipet minumnya.

"Yah, _stop sulking_." Seru Kyungsoo. Ia menuang teh ke dalam gelasnya lalu meneruskan, "Paling tidak kau hanya menghadapi ibumu lewat telepon."

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. "Apa ibumu membicarakan lagi mengenai betapa tampannya aku?"

"24/7, Jongin. Eomma hampir mirip dengan Subway yang selalu terbuka setiap kali aku membahas sesuatu tentangmu."

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya membaik setelah suatu hari ia pulang mendapati meja makan malam penuh dengan makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo. Ibunya bahkan tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo, berbisik kepadanya bahwa ia tidak seantipati yang Kyungsoo kira. Sedangkan ayahnya yang menurunkan sifat canggung padanya (_Thanks, Appa_), hanya menepuk punggung Kyungsoo sambil memintanya duduk.

Kyungsoo tahu ada andil Seungsoo di balik semua itu. Maka pada tengah malam, untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo mengubungi kakaknya. Percakapan mereka jauh dari kata wajar, karena Kyungsoo kesulitan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tiga menit dari total waktu bicara mereka dihabiskan dalam diam. Tapi Seungsoo mengerti. Seungsoo mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo meneleponnya saat itu.

Kakaknya kembali membantu Kyungsoo untuk meluruskan masalahnya tentang Jongin. Seungsoo punya kemampuan hebat dalam membaca kapan situasi yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan Jongin ke keluarga mereka. Kakaknya memulai dengan pancingan-pancingan kecil yang berhubungan dengan Jongin setiap kali mereka berada di dekat orangtuanya. Seungsoo yang pulang lebih sering, akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan orangtua mereka bahwa Kyungsoo telah memilih pasangan dengan baik.

Jongin bukan tipe lelaki cerdas, Kyungsoo akui. Namun, lelaki itu mempunyai kepribadian cerah yang bisa menghidupkan suasana rumah Kyungsoo. Ia masih ingat tawa terbahak-bahak ayahnya, ketika Jongin menceritakan tentang kesalahan beberapa pemain bola di lapangan. Kyungsoo baru tahu ayahnya memiliki tim sepak bola favorit yang sama dengan Jongin.

Perlahan-lahan, percakapan meja makan di kediaman Do berubah ramai.

"Mungkin aku harus mampir setelah ini?" saran Jongin sambil memotong _pancake_-nya kecil-kecil.

Tepat setelah Jongin mengatakan itu, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia membaca pesan masuk dari ibunya sejenak, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku rasa kau memang harus mampir." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghadapkan layar ponselnya ke Jongin.

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat deretan kalimat bertuliskan;

_Kyungsoo, Eomma dan Appa pulang dari kantor sedikit lebih awal. Ajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama kita._

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar keluarga?" kelakar Jongin sambil menyeka sirup mapple yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, memutar senyum ibunya yang semakin sering ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini serta tatapan ayahnya yang menghangat, menenangkan hatinya.

Pandangannya kembali ke Jongin sebelum ia mengutarakan kalimat dengan nada pasti, "Meh. _I love my family_."

* * *

Jongin berlari kecil sambil mengapit bola sepak di antara lengannya. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain menghabiskan jam istirahatnya kali ini. Dengan sedikit terengah, Jongin duduk di salah satu bangku luar lapangan. Terik matahari siang itu seakan membakar kulitnya. Ia akhirnya membuka kemeja seragamnya, menyisakan kaus putih polos membungkus tubuhnya yang atletis.

Sesaat setelah ia mengatur nafasnya kembali, seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai adik kelasnya berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu mengenggam botol air minum di tangannya dengan senyum malu-malu terpasang di bibir.

"Jongin _oppa_." Gadis itu menyapa, sedikit semu di pipinya mulai muncul. "Ini untukmu."

Jongin mendongak menemukan sebotol air minum tengah disodorkan ke arahnya. Ia hanya berkedip pelan tanpa meraih botol itu.

"Oh, aku Yeri." Ucap gadis itu cepat saat menyadari raut kebingungan Jongin. "Aku ingin berkenalan dengan oppa."

Jongin menyeringai mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Ia berdiri mengakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menghadap Yeri yang masih tersenyum.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

Yeri mengerjap mencoba menangkap maksud Jongin. "Oh, kenapa?"

Jongin menggerakkan telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan Yeri untuk mendekat. Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis itu mencondongkan badannya. "Aku punya sedikit saran." Jongin mengambil jeda sesaat untuk tertawa kecil. "Lari. Selagi masih ada waktu."

Mimik wajah Yeri dipenuhi rasa heran mendengar kalimat Jongin. Ia belum sempat bertanya lebih banyak saat merasakan bulu tengkuknya tiba-tiba meremang."Op-Oppa. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Senyum Jongin terlihat semakin lebar. "Oh, percayalah aku _selalu_ merasakannya."

Yeri segera tergagap ketika menangkap sepasang mata mengintip dari balik bahu Jongin. Gadis itu menelan ludah perlahan sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Goda dia sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah kau tidak akan melihat matahari besok pagi." Ancam pemilik mata di belakang Jongin dengan nada paling mematikan yang pernah gadis itu dengar.

Jongin masih sempat meneriakkan '_told you_!' saat Yeri mulai berlari cepat dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Ia tergelak dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sampai melupakan lelaki yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sengaja." Tutur lelaki itu kesal. Kedua tangannya bersedekap, mencoba mengeluarkan ekspresi kemarahannya.

"Sengaja apa?"

Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo atau mungkin memberinya beberapa kecupan. Karena Kyungsoo yang cemburu menempati posisi teratas di daftar hal terfavoritnya (Ia bahkan rela menurunkan kemenangan Chelsea sebagai pemegang tahta tertinggi sebelumnya. Kyungsoo seharusnya berbangga hati).

"Kau sengaja memancing para gadis itu untuk menggodamu."

"_No, i didn't_!" bantah Jongin cepat.

_Mungkin iya kemarin_. Jongin menambahkan dalam hati. _Atau kemarinnya lagi, atau Senin lalu_. Tapi Jongin bersumpah kali ini ia benar-benar tidak merencanakannya.

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin keras hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. "_Crapload_." Umpat Kyungsoo.

Ia melenguh panjang seraya memperhatikan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengira permasalahannya setelah menjadi senior tingkat dua hanya berkisar pada subjek pelajaran yang ia ambil. Namun ternyata, Jongin menambah satu perkara lagi yang membuat kehidupannya semakin sulit.

"_Aw, does my sugar get mad?_ _Cute_."

Kyungsoo melempar tatapan kebenciannya pada Jongin. Ia menyambar kemeja Jongin, lalu segera memakaikannya kembali ke lelaki itu.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan cemburu Kyungsoo membakarnya saat ini. Jongin-pun pernah ada pada fase yang sama. Akan tetapi ia sekarang bisa bernafas lega. Karena Kyungsoo merubah '_Oh, who's that cute baby boy_?' dari gadis di bawah angkatan mereka menjadi '_Astaga, dia melihatku! Aku yakin dia ingin membunuhku_!' hanya dengan mata sadisnya.

Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah puas ketika ia selesai memasang kancing terakhir kemeja Jongin. Lelaki itu merapikan lengan kemeja Jongin yang berantakan sejenak, sampai kerutan pada kemeja itu sedikit tersamarkan.

"Kau tidak memasukkan kemejaku ke celana sekalian?" goda Jongin dengan tawa renyah.

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin lagi, tiga kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jongin menekuk lutut untuk menyentuh ujung kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Lelaki kejam!" seru Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh.

"_Stop being a wuss_! Kau bisa terlambat pada pelajaran berikutnya jika tidak berhenti mengeluh seperti wanita."

Jongin mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Terkadang ia berpikir apa perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan perasaan lelaki itu padanya.

Namun ketika Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihatnya, lalu terdiam dengan mimik khawatir sambil mengutarakan, '_Ap-Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu_?' Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Jongin segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian merangkul pundak lelaki itu.

"_Sassy boyfriend_." Bisik Jongin ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Ia menangkap Kyungsoo yang menunduk, menyembunyikan rona di pipinya dan ia tersenyum.

Entah perasaan Kyungsoo lebih sedikit atau mungkin justru melebihinya, selama ia bahagia, ia tidak peduli.

* * *

Jongin belum juga menemukan mengapa Kyungsoo begitu membenci Baekhyun sampai sekarang. Meskipun Junmyeon mulai beradaptasi dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo (Lelaki itu mencoba melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk memancing percakapan di antara mereka, walaupun masih canggung dan kaku), serta Yifan yang Jongin yakin telah mengeluarkan semua usahanya (Tertawa pada hal apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan atau utarakan, karena sederhana, ia gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa), namun Baekhyun adalah perkara khusus.

Lelaki itu selalu berkeringat setiap Kyungsoo bergabung dengan mereka. Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, karena Kyungsoo memang bertingkah menyebalkan di sekitar Baekhyun.

Jongin menyeduh kopi sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menyuap sendok demi sendok makan siangnya dengan perlahan. Lelaki itu beberapa kali menelan ludah karena pandangan Kyungsoo tidak beralih darinya sejak tadi. Baekhyun melirik sekilas hanya untuk berakhir dengan bentakan, "_What the fuck are you looking at_?"

Ia mengirim sinyal keputusasaannya ke Jongin, namun Jongin sudah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas saat Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya untuk membeli minuman dingin.

Ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin. "Oh, astaga." keluh Baekhyun setengah merajuk. "Kau harus berbuat sesuatu. Hatiku yang lembut tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Satansoo lagi."

"Mungkin kau pernah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Junmyeon yang berada di samping lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kesal. "Joonie, aku bahkan tidak berani bicara padanya." Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Jongin. "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Oh, aku tidak mau mati muda."

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun, dia tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Paling tidak jauhkan dia dariku. Kau tidak lihat lenganku yang mulai kurus karena nafsu makan siangku hilang beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk setuju walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Jongin tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke meja makan siang mereka.

"Jongin, kumohon." pinta Baekhyun dengan nada penuh harap.

Jongin mendesah. "Oh, baiklah." Ujarnya menyerah. Ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan sahabatnya. Lagipula ia juga penasaran mengapa Kyungsoo hanya berperilaku buruk ke Baekhyun.

Ketika Kyungsoo kembali dengan minuman kalengnya, Jongin segera menariknya menjauh dari meja.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang berbisik, '_You're the best, Jonginnie_' dan menangkap wajah Jongin berubah merah padam sebelum ia mendelik lalu menyahut, '_Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu_'.

Mereka berdiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang kebingungan di hadapannya.

"_What is it_?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo memutar kaleng minumnya dengan dahi berkerut. "_What is what_?"

"_You know what is what_."

"_No, i don't know what is what_." Bantah Kyungsoo sambil meraba apa yang sebenarnya menjadi inti pembicaraan ini.

"_I believe you know about what is what that i'm talking about_."

"_Seriously, i don't what is what about what you're talking about_."

"_I'm talking about what is what that you don't know what but somewhat_\- ugh,_ for God's sake_," Jongin mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "antara kau dan Baekhyun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan dia?"

Kyungsoo berubah kaku sekilas. Ia mendadak membuang pandangannya dari Jongin lalu mengeluarkan '_oh_' pelan.

Jongin memincingkan mata. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Oh, kau _sangat_ menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kyungsoo." Ulang Jongin yakin. Hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung beberapa bulan membuatnya sangat paham mengenai hal seperti ini. "Kau tahu kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku."

Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan alasannya kepada lelaki itu berkali-kali, namun tenggorokannya serasa kering setiap ia hendak bicara.

"_Well_... a-aku pernah mendengar... eng, Baekhyun bernyanyi dan... dan dia juga salah satu anggota klub tarik suara... lalu aku menduga... _well_... yeah..." racau Kyungsoo tidak jelas.

"Kau ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun apa dia bisa memasukkanmu ke klub tarik suara?" sambar Jongin cepat.

Kyungsoo tercekat."Tidak! B-Bukan!"

"Kyungsoo." Sela Jongin dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan. Ia masih bingung mengapa Jongin bisa menebak maksud di balik kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu meraih tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"_You know why_." Gumam Kyungsoo malu.

"_No, i don't know why_."

"_Oh, you really know why and why_."

"_Seriously, i don't know_\- ow!" pekik Jongin ketika Kyungsoo meninju perutnya.

Ia segera tertawa lalu membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. "Aku yang akan menanyakannya ke Baekhyun, untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya ke Jongin, memukul dada lelaki itu kecil-kecil, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"_Fine_. Masalah selesai. Sekarang kita kembali ke meja dan kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengganggu Baekhyun lagi."

"Hmm." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali mengangguk.

Ketika mereka duduk bersama lagi, Jongin menampakkan wajah cerahnya. Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasi kabar baik apa yang akan ia dengar dari lelaki itu.

"So, Baekhyun," Jongin berkata, senyumnya terlihat begitu bahagia. "aku menduga apakah klub tarik suara masih kekurangan orang?"

Baekhyun tergagap sejenak, memutarkan pandangannya ke seisi meja itu. "Y-Ya. Kami masih membutuhkan beberapa vokalis lagi. Kamis depan kami akan mengadakan seleksi."

"_Perfect_!" sorak Jongin riang.

Ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo lalu mengguncangkannya beberapa kali. "Aku punya rekomendasi vokalis terbaik untukmu. Tolong daftarkan dia masuk ke dalam seleksi." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

"O-Oh." Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya. Ia menatap pasangan di depannya bergantian. "Ok! HAHAHAHAHA."

Yifan dan Jumyeon saling melirik diam-diam karena menangkap rasa frustasi Baekhyun. Suasana mendadak hening sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo berdiri, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin sejenak.

"Um, J-Jongin?"

"_Yes, sugar_?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia menjilat bibir sementara kepalanya mencoba menenangkan diri. "_Fuck you_." _Thank you._

Ketiga lelaki di meja itu terkejut dan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, memaki dirinya sendiri. Namun, Jongin tersenyum.

"_You're very welcome_."

Mata Jongin tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu meninggalkan kafetaria dengan derap yang terburu-buru. Ia membuang nafas panjang lalu berucap penuh kekaguman, "_Isn't he the most adorable little thing that ever lived on earth_?"

Akan tetapi, ketika ia berbalik, Jongin mendapati Baekhyun memberi tatapan menikam seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MENJAUHKAN DIA DARIKU TAPI KAU JUSTRU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN DEKAT DENGANNYA?!" teriak lelaki itu keras. " _YOU ARE SO DEAD _KIM JONGIN_, DO NOT CALL ME YOUR_ BAEK_BITCH EVER AGAIN, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR_!"

Jongin hanya bisa mengerut di atas kursinya.

* * *

Baekhyun menggerutu, mengutuk kebodohan Kim Jongin dalam hati saat ia melihat Kyungsoo memasuki ruang latihan vokal. Ia sama sekali belum paham apa yang Jongin lihat dari lelaki itu. Kyungsoo bahkan punya julukan menyeramkan yang memang mencerminkan kepribadiannya yang sadis.

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandang Jongin dengan rasa penuh harap karena kepercayaan dirinya jatuh sampai menyentuh tanah. Jongin yang khawatir segera memanggil Baekhyun mendekat dari balik pintu ruang latihan itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi. Ia berjanji akan menobatkan pasangan itu sebagai pasangan paling aneh abad ini.

"Aku membencimu. Kau punya tiga puluh detik, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menamparmu." Tandas Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongin yang tampak bingung.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau tidak bisa akur dengannya. _But, here's the deal_." Jongin menggigit bibir karena bingung memulainya darimana. "Dia sebenarnya sangat pemalu."

"KAU BILANG SATANSOO PEMALU? OH, JONGIN AKU HARUS MEMANDIKANMU DENGAN AIR SUCI AGAR KUTUKANNYA KEPADAMU HILANG." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Baekhyun, kau adalah sahabatku. Bisakah kau sedikit membantuku dalam hal ini? Aku benar-benar jatuh padanya." Jongin bersemu hingga mulut Baekhyun menganga karena melihat lelaki di depannya berubah seperti anak anjing kecil yang lucu.

Baekhyun membuang nafas, menandakan bahwa ia menyerah. "Oh, baiklah."

Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun sejenak dan segera berhenti ketika Kyungsoo memincingkan mata ke arahnya. Ia akhirnya bercerita secara singkat mengenai Kyungsoo serta kemampuan buruknya dalam menyampaikan emosi. Jongin bahkan memohon agar Baekhyun bisa sedikit lebih bersabar karena Kyungsoo lama kelamaan pasti akan menampakkan sifat aslinya. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak percaya. Namun ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk dengan telapak tangan mengepal dan keringat menetes di pelipisnya, ia sedikit membuka hati.

"Aku bersumpah dia punya selera musik yang sama denganmu. Kalian berdua pasti bisa akrab."

Baekhun memutar bola matanya. "Jangan terlalu menjualnya padaku, Kim Jongin. Aku bisa menuntut ganti rugi jika kau berbohong kali ini."

Jongin tersenyum lalu berterimakasih pada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah ke Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri kaku tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_You know_, kau boleh masuk jika ingin menonton. Mungkin dia akan sedikit lebih tenang."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin aku rasa aku ingin mengurungkan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Jongin dengan sigap menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. "_No, sugar_. Kau bisa melakukan ini. Apa kau tidak menghargai usahaku untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mendesah lalu memandang Jongin dengan sorot putus asa. Melihat beberapa pasang mata yang sedang mengamatinya saat ini sudah membuat kegugupannya meningkat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia harus bernyanyi di depan mereka.

"Mungkin kau bisa memejamkan matamu. Bayangkan kau ada di dalam mobilku seperti selama ini ketika kau menyanyi."

Kyungsoo memainkan jari tangannya, berusaha mencari kata yang bisa membuat Jongin setuju bahwa ini adalah ide yang buruk.

"Bernyanyilah untukku. Jika kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini aku tidak akan pernah lagi mau bicara padamu." Tandas Jongin tegas.

Terkadang ia lelah menjadi seseorang yang terus mendukung Kyungsoo. Ia juga ingin melihat Kyungsoo melakukan usahanya sendiri, menaikkan nilai harga dirinya sendiri, karena Jongin juga ingin Kyungsoo bertindak sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya. Jongin mengambil salah satu kursi di ruangan itu yang paling dekat dengan tempat Kyungsoo berdiri nantinya.

Menangkap ada sedikit keganjilan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Jongin benar-benar berhutang banyak padanya kali ini.

"Eng, Satan- oh, maksudku, Ky-Kyungsoo." Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memaksa. Kyungsoo menoleh dan Baekhyun berupaya keras untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan mata tajam Kyungsoo yang menatapnya.

Ia menelan ludah. "Seleksi akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Kau ingin mungkin sedikit mengobrol, err, denganku?"

"Oh, haruskah?" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala mendengar jawaban ketus Kyungsoo. Dalam otaknya ia sedang mengejar Jongin dengan tombak panjang karena telah melibatkannya dalam urusan ini.

"Ya, ya. Aku memaksa."

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersila di dekat piano dalan ruangan itu. Ia menjilat bibir, berpikir topik apa yang seharusnya ia bawa dalam percakapan kali ini, sambil tidak lupa untuk mengutuk Kim Jongin sekali lagi. Atau mungkin lebih, karena lelaki itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku dengar dari Jongin kita punya selera musik yang sama."

Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dalam diam, berdoa semoga kalimatnya tidak salah agar Kyungsoo tidak membakar jiwanya di neraka.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku boleh berasumsi bahwa kau salah satu penggemar berat Billy Joel."

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat. "KAU MENYUKAI BILLY JOEL?" pekiknya riang.

"Ya! Hanya orang bodoh seperti Kim Jongin yang tidak menyukainya." Tutur Kyungsoo kemudian.

"The Longest Time _is the best_." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang sebelum tertawa bersamaan. Mereka akhirnya saling menyebutkan album terbaik yang pernah mereka dengarkan, diselingi banyak '_Oh, aku juga menyukainya_', '_Ya, aku setuju denganmu_' sampai keduanya menyadari bahwa Jongin benar. Mereka memang memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Bicara soal Jongin, aku yakin dia memaksamu untuk mendengarkan lagu EXO setiap kali kalian di mobil."

Kyungsoo terbahak setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu. "Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun. Dia bahkan berceloteh mengenai Kai tanpa henti. Kai _is handsome_, Kai _is sexy_, Kai_ is_ blablabla hanya karena dia tahu wajah mereka mirip. Aku sampai bosan."

"Tapi harus aku akui vokalis utama EXO punya suara yang menarik."

"Maksudmu D.O?"

"_What_? _No, the other one_! D.O _is a bitch_." Seru Baekhyun sedikit memekik.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun, mengeluarkan raut tidak setujunya. "Hey! Dia memiliki karakter suara yang unik! Lagipula, lelaki dengan terlalu banyak eyeliner itu tidak sebaik D.O."

"Dia punya kontrol pitch yang bagus!" Balas Baekhyun gusar.

Mereka berlanjut dengan pertengkaran sengit, mengabaikan Jongin yang berkedip bingung apa yang menyebabkan perubahan suasana di antara dua lelaki itu. Namun dalam hati, ia sedikit lega melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun _paling tidak_ bisa saling bicara.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Okay, okay, lebih baik kita sama-sama setuju bahwa mereka memiliki keahliannya masing-masing."

"_Or_," Kyungsoo tersenyum licik, _"let's just agree that Chen is the bitchest_."

Keduanya mengangguk-angguk puas. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan kaki jenjang yang sempurna memasuki ruangan itu. Baekhyun langsung meminta Kyungsoo untuk berdiri sembari memberi pengarahan singkat bahwa wanita di depan mereka adalah Kim Taeyeon yang menjabat sebagai presiden klub tarik suara.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus tenang. Bayangkan apa saja yang membuat pikiranmu teralih dari rasa gugup." Saran Baekhyun ketika melihat Kyungsoo kembali berkeringat.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia nelihat Jongin yang masih memainkan ponsel serta beberapa murid lain yang memang ingin menyaksikan seleksi hari ini. Kyungsoo menangkap beberapa orang yang ia kenal di antara murid yang mengikuti seleksi.

Ketika gilirannya tiba, Kyungsoo kehilangan suaranya, _hell_, ia bahkan lupa cara bernafas.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berbisik ke arahnya, "Lihat ke arah Jongin, lupakan orang lain yang ada di sini."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin. Lelaki itu duduk dengan salah satu pipi bersandar di kepalan tangannya dan sebuah senyum tipis lembut mewarnai bibirnya. Mulut Jongin bergerak dalam sebuah isyarat yang Kyungsoo tafsirkan sebagai, '_Good luck, you can do it._'

Oh, sialan. Jika sudah sampai sejauh ini dan satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo bisa buktikan adalah sifat pengecutnya, ia tidak akan bisa mengatasi rasa menyesalnya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata lalu berdehem, mencoba meloloskan suaranya.

Nada pertama yang bergulir dari lidah Kyungsoo sedikit sumbang. Namun, setelah pundak Kyungsoo berhenti menengang, Jongin bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya karena terlalu terpikat. Beberapa murid dalam ruangan itu berbisik meributkan '_Apa kau yakin itu Santansoo_?' sementara Baekhyun membelalak, tidak menyangka kenapa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan bakat seindah ini. Lagu Thinking out Loud menjadi sebuah irama baru di ruangan itu karena Kyungsoo menyanyikannya dengan _timbre_ berbeda.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai bernyanyi, Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bertepuk tangan paling keras sambil berteriak bangga, "_See_? _See_? T_hat's my boyfriend_!_ You people should call him _Angelsoo_ from now on_!"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam ke arah lelaki itu kemudian mendesis dengan mata mendelik, "Jongin, _not a good time_. _Sit the hell down_."

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil Jongin pelan. Matanya mengikuti lelaki yang kini setengah duduk di atas _hood _Mustang-nya dengan gaya khas-kedua tangan berada dalam saku sedang mulutnya sibuk mengunya permen Tic-Tac yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah sejenak, memotret kesempurnaan lelaki itu dalam kepalanya. Karena bahkan di bawah penerangan yang buruk, wajah rupawan Jongin tidak kehilangan pesonanya. Ia mendesah pendek. Ada kalimat yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya sejak kemarin dan Kyungsoo hampir sekarat karena ia begitu ingin mengungkapkannya.

Permasalahannya sederhana; rasa bersalah.

Dari hubungan mereka, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang dapat menahan emosinya dengan baik. Sangat, sangat baik. Namun sekali Jongin kehilangan kendali, aura lelaki itu bahkan bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya berjengit ngeri. Maka dari itu, ketika Kyungsoo menyadari ia sempat membuat Jongin marah, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan.

"_Sugar_?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa?"

Menangkap ketulusan dari nada Jongin membuat rasa bersalah Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Ia segera mendekat ke Jongin, lalu berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu. "K-Kau sempat marah kemarin."

Jongin memberengut, mencoba meraba kejadian mana yang Kyungsoo maksud. "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Ketika aku hampir mengurungkan niatku untuk ikut seleksi." Sahut Kyungsoo untuk melengkapi ingatan Jongin.

"Ah..." Jongin meluruskan kakinya, menciptakan perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka. "Bukan masalah besar, sayang. Aku bahkan sudah lupa."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh lupa Jongin." Sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

Bagaimana mungkin lelaki ini bisa mengatakan itu dengan santai sedang ia dirundung rasa bersalah yang seakan mencekik lehernya?

Jongin memiringkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo. Lelaki di depannya menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas, salah satu tanda bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Jika aku berubah menjadi lelaki brengsek yang meyebalkan kau berhak marah, Jongin. Aku memberimu hak penuh."

Jongin tergelak karena pernyataan itu. "Oh, _sugar, c'mere_." Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jongin. Lelaki itu segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli. "Jalan pikiranmu sangat aneh, kau tahu itu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, membenarkan kalimat Jongin. Walaupun Seungsoo sudah memberitahunya bagaimana cara membangun percakapan yang baik, ia tetap saja menjadi seorang lelaki kikuk yang lebih baik tidak bicara.

"Itu bukan karena aku tidak ingin marah kepadamu. Tapi terkadang suatu masalah aku biarkan berlalu jika itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhiku. Kau tahu otak sempitku lebih baik menampung rumus Momentum sialan yang kau ajarkan tempo hari, daripada hal seperti itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis karena jawaban Jongin, meski ia belum puas karena lelaki itu memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Lagipula, itu merupakan salah satu daya tarikku." Lanjut Jongin menyombongkan diri. "_You know, the cool_ Kim Jongin, yang membuat gadis-gadis terpekik setiap kali aku lewat." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dan Jongin menambahkan, "Atau mungkin yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak. Jongin memandangnya, seperti mencari sebuah jawaban dan Kyungsoo kesulitan menangkap nafasnya.

"Kau jatuh padaku kan, Kyungsoo?"

Pikiran Kyungsoo menjerit _yes, i'd fall for you so, so badly, you self unconcious jerk_.

Tetapi tidak sepatah katapun keluar dar bibirnya. Sebagai gantinya, mata mereka justru saling menemukan satu sama lain. Menciptakan sebuah magnet tak kasat mata yang membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat, hingga nafas keduanya menyapu menjadi satu. Namun, sebelum bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dalam kantongnya. Kyungsoo refleks terlonjak ke belakang, memutus suasana romantis itu.

Dengan gerakan canggung ia meraih ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut melihat nama Baekhyun tercetak di layarnya. Ia segera membuka pesan dari lelaki itu.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak mematung di hadapannya. Lelaki itu membelalak sambil menatap ponselnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Jongin yang berubah khawatir memutuskan untuk melongok, mencari tahu apa isi pesan yang baru saja diterima Kyungsoo. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan senyum cerah yang mungkin membuat bulan malam ini malu untuk menampakkan diri.

"J-Jongin, _i'm in_." Ujar lelaki itu setengah berbisik. "Baekhyun bilang aku lolos."

Jongin mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo sejenak, sebelum bersorak kegirangan. "Oh, _my God, you're in_!" Ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukan erat. "_Congratulation, sugar!_"

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini bukan sesuatu yang besar. Namun untuk Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berhasil melakukan hal sesuai kehendak hatinya, ini adalah sebuah pencapaian tertinggi. Dan kepuasan dalam dadanya, membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Jonginnie."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang membeku. Ia menarik Kyungsoo perlahan dari dekapannya lalu memandang lelaki itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Apa Baekhyun yang menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, membuat Jongin mengutuk eksistensi Byun Baekhyun di dunia ini. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat lelaki itu akan menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Jonginnie." Kyungsoo mengulang dan ia menahan senyum, melihat Jongin memerah sampai ke ujung telinga.

"Jongin-"

"_Damn it_, Kyungsoo. Berhenti menggodaku." Sela Jongin cepat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan serius kali ini." Kyungsoo menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, mengabaikan Jongin yang mengerjap penuh tanya.

"Jonginnie, i-" _fuck you_._ No_ Kyungsoo, itu bukan kalimat yang tepat. "I-" _rock you_? _Shit,_ Kyungsoo. Fokus. (_What the hell is 'i rock you' anyway? Stupid_). "Eng, I-" l_ove you, i love you, i love you, let's kiss, get married, and build our dream home, and then make a baby. Oh, sial aku mulai tidak waras._

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "_I've got it_." Ujar Jongin kemudian, berusaha menenangkannya, namun justru memicu kemarahan Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, lalu mencium kening lelaki itu. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau masuk."

Ketika Jongin beranjak untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahannya. Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu justru berjinjit sambil menarik dasi Jongin, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Kedua mata Jongin terpejam merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki itu, mengundang kehangatan untuk masuk di antara tubuh mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menciumnya tanpa paksaan atau pancingan. Mereka membatasi ciuman itu tanpa lidah, tanpa desahan, seperti anak remaja polos yang baru mengenal cinta.

Dan semuanya begitu manis hingga mereka tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Jongin merasakan kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya, nafas Kyungsoo berhembus di hidungnya, serta jari kaki lelaki itu yang masih berjinjit saat sebuah '_i love you_' diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo melawan bibirnya.

Ia terperanjat. "Katakan itu sekali lagi." Tuntut Jongin sambil sedikit menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka.

"_I love you_. Jonginnie, _i love you_." Kyungsoo berkedip, tidak mempercayai kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. "Oh, Tuhan aku mengatakannya."

Jongin merutuk, berharap Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan itu karena ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak di perutnya serta _thump thump thump_ di jantungnya yang tidak lagi berirama.

Ia kembali mencium Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan pagutan yang posesif, karena persetan dengan ciuman polos tadi, hormon mudanya merangsang untuk memiliki Kyungsoo setelah pengakuan lelaki itu padanya.

"_You know what_, aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan mampir, lalu meyakinkan kedua orang tuamu agar kau bisa menginap di apartemenku malam ini."

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum Kyungsoo menarik lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Sehun menikmati Sabtu pagi bahagianya. Cicit burung di luar jendela apartemen, secangkir teh hangat yang uapnya masih mengepul, alunan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu, semua begitu sempurna sampai sebuah suara merusaknya dalam sekejap mata.

"_Yes_, Jongin! _More_! _More_!"

Sehun berdecak. Ia masih saja belum mengerti mengapa dinding apartemen semewah ini tidak cukup menahan suara menyebalkan yang berasal dari tetangga sebelah kamarnya.

"_Fuck_, Kyungsoo! _You really like it rough_, huh?"

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera berderap keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menekan bel apartemen '_Jongin_' (sebuah kehormatan bisa mengetahui nama lelaki itu lewat jeritan seseorang, sindir Sehun dalam hati).

Dan seperti biasa, Jongin selalu membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa punya pikiran untuk memakai baju terlebih dahulu.

"Oke, ini sudah keempat kalinya aku datang kesini karena alasan yang sama dan kau belum juga merubah apapun." Ujar Sehun dengan intonasi serius.

"Apa aku pernah setuju untuk merubah sesuatu?" Balas Jongin santai.

Mulut Sehun menganga lebar. "Oh, kau pasti sudah gila."

"_Ding-dong, wrong_! Seseorang yang gila adalah kekasihku sekarang jika kau masih saja menganggu permainan kami."

Tepat setelah Jongin mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam kamar. "Yah, Kim Jongin _don't you dare leave me hanging like this_! _Move your freaking ass right now, or i will cut your dick in two_!"

Jongin menyeringai licik, "_See_?"

Tanpa meminta maaf ia segera membanting pintu apartemennya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkikik di atas ranjang ketika Jongin masuk ke ruang tidurnya. "Tetangga menyebalkan itu mempercayainya?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas. Mereka sengaja masih berteriak, walaupun permainan mereka telah lama selesai hanya untuk membuat Sehun kesal. Jongin segera merengkuh Kyungsoo dengan posisi Kyungsoo memunggunginya. Ia menghujani Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, menghasilkan tawa dari lelaki di pelukannya. Kaki mereka saling bersilangan di bawah selimut dan keduanya membiarkan kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan.

"_Say that you love me again, please_." Jongin berkata di antara bibirnya yang masih menempel di leher belakang lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan jarinya ke genggaman Jongin, menyukai kontrasnya warna kulit mereka. "Aku sudah mengucapkannya sepanjang malam, Jongin."

"Itu masih belum cukup." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Rambut lelaki itu menggelitik bahunya, hingga Kyungsoo kembali terkikik.

Mengungkapkan cinta bukan lagi perkara yang sulit lagi bagi Kyungsoo. Raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Jongin, adalah candu yang membuatnya berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan demi melihat rona itu lagi, Kyungsoo akhirnya berbalik menghadap lelaki itu.

"_I love you._" Bisiknya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari Jongin dan di dalam hitam mata lelaki itu, Kyungsoo menemukan binar yang ia dambakan.

"Lagi."

"_I love you._"

"Lagi."

"_I love you, i love you, i love you_."

"Lagi."

"Jonginnie!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Oh, aku bersumpah akan membunuh Baekhyun setelah ini."

Namun, sebelum Jongin mencari cara untuk menghabisi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya ke leher lelaki itu.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita membeli Cognac?"

Jongin mencium harum rambut Kyungsoo sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Tapi kali ini, biar aku yang mengambil peran utama."

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, satu, dua, tiga, empat. "Kau benar-benar tipe kesukaanku."

Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, membiarkan degup jantung lelaki itu mengambil alih kewarasannya sejenak. Kemudian ketika ia merasakan detakan dalam diri mereka mulai seirama, Kyungsoo mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang menarik.

Cinta merupakan takdir yang bersembunyi dalam kedok ketidaksengajaan beruntun hingga manusia berpikir itu hanya kebetulan semata. Namun dari setiap kebetulan, terdapat sebuah uji coba.

Dan Kim Jongin adalah percobaan yang berbuah manis untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kau tahu? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Cognac. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan satu sesi permainan lagi selagi menunggu?"_

_"Oh, you're a monster, Kim Jongin."_

_Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah mereka, seorang lelaki mengutuk berbagai umpatan kasar sambil sibuk mencari lokasi apartemen baru. Sesederhana karena ia sadar, melawan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara adalah sesuatu yang percuma._

* * *

**SWEET ATTEMPTS : THE END**

* * *

**A/N** :

Maafkan daku yang terlalu larut sama ExoluXion sampe akhirnya baru _update_. Ini ceritanya sih mau _epliogue_, cuma kenapa jadi _whole chapter_ lagi ahahahaha. Yaudahlah ya. Dan aku engga percaya kalian masih mau minta aku nambah sekuel, kalian teh jatuh cinta sama Kyung _Short and Junk _In apa gimana?

Sebenernya aku mau banget bikin pairing lain, cuma _mood_-nya lagi di Kaisoo banget nih entah kenapa, jadi aku minta maaf :( Kemarin sempet sih iseng bikin _drabble_ 'An Ordinary Day' yang OT12 (yang belum baca, sok, sok, dibaca).

Oiyah, abis ini lagi semangat mau bikin cerita baru lagi, di _draft_ aku ada dua genre; _Fluff_ sama _Angst_ tapi aku masih bingung mana yang mau dibikin dulu. Kira-kira kalian lebih suka yg _genre_ gimana? Siapa tahu akunya jadi lebih semangat ngerjainnya, ahahahahaha.

_So, so, so_, ini adalah akhir perjalanan dari Sweet Attempts. Tapi engga menutup kemungkinan nanti aku bikin _one-shot_ yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini (walaupun pasti gak dalam waktu deket). Kasih saran, _review,_ serta kritik kalian buat FF ini yah. Sekalian mau tahu dong apa yang bikin kalian tertarik sama cerita ini. (Author banyak mau nih! Iya, maaf ;_;)

TERIMAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW SELAMA INI. (Aku nggak percaya yang awalnya cuma _drabble_ nyampah bisa sampe 100 lebih yg ngefavoritin, terharu *sobs*), makasih buat yang udah nunggu berbulan-bulan, yang ikutan larut, jengkel, bete karena cerita ini, _i love you so much_!

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita Kaisoo selanjutnya!

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88**


End file.
